The legend of Spyro: Aftermath of the end
by Premane
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder saved the world from complete destruction, they will hopefully get to rest from the fighting days. However, when it's about these two dragons, there always seems to be something in the way. They both will go through much, and their relationship will be put to the test.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You cannot defeat me. I am eternal!" Malefor roared as he charged up a bolt of convexity. Spyro and Cynder saw what was coming, and they forced their fatigued bodies to send a wave theirself. Malefor had one big advantage, because he was well rested before the important battle, while Spyro and Cynder were fatigued from days of fighting. As Spyro felt his strenght run out, he cried "Just hang on!"

Cynder heard his fatigued voice as she felt the power she needed swell up inside her. Both dragons forced more power into their convexity, slowly overtaking Malefor. As they finally hit their desired goal, Malefor was slammed far into the cave on the floor, which seemingly was made of a big, purple crystal.

Malefor rolled over to his stomach as he shaked the stars and the blinking lights out of his head. He had never been beaten by someone before, and he wasn't planning to lose this time either. He walked up to the younger dragons, staring at them with a killing intent in his eyes. As Spyro and Cynder saw what was coming, they braced for the worst. However, as he was about to get within range, the Ancestors came to save the day. "What is this!?" Malefor demanded, as the spirits surrounded him. "Noooo!" Malefor bellowed as he was dragged into the crystal.

Spyro and Cynder felt the chains that strained them together fall off as they saw Malefor slip into the great crystal, which was the core of the world. "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said with a great feeling of sorrow inside her. "Don't be, it's over now." Spyro said with a half smile, as the feeling wasn't quite there. Cynder watched around her as she saw the planet breaking apart. "So this is it?" Cynder said as the crystal broke into hundreds of pieces and got spilt into the universe, never allowing Malefor to be revived, ever again.

Spyro sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to find a way to rebuild the planet. He heard a familiar voice inside him. It said "Spyro, when a dragon dies, it doesn't truly leave this world. It's spirit lives on, binding itself with the nature, offering hope for the future."

Spyro gasped as he opened his eyes. He turned to Cynder. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." Cynder desperately said "No Spyro, you don't have to do anything! Lets just go!" "Where Cynder?" Spyro asked as he looked at the breaking pieces of the planet. "There'll be nothing left! But I know what to do." Spyro felt the strings of destiny in his mind as he said "I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you." Cynder said with determination in her voice. As Spyro gathered the rest of his strenght, Cynder gathered all her courage and whispered "I love you" to Spyro as he began his act.

Hearing those words, Spyro felt his heart beat faster. As the planet began rebuilding itself, Spyro and Cynder felt completely at peace with themselves.

Cynder was floating deep within space, as she heard a voice call out to her. "Who'se there?" Cynder asked as she saw a light grow into a adult dragoness, looking almost like herself, except the fact that she was white. "Congratulations, Cynder. I knew you had it in you!" the female said with proudness seeping from her words. Cynder raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?" as she pondered what the dragoness was trying to tell her. "Cynder, I have watched you and the purple dragon's lives closely the last fifteen years. And I must say, I doubted you would have the courage to tell him how you feel. But you did it!" she said proudly, as she looked at the black dragoness. "Who are you?" Cynder asked politely. "Ah yes, where are my manners? My name is Linnea. I am the watcher of the world's." Cynder was about to ask another question as the white dragoness answered the question she was about to ask. "Cynder, when I died, I felt horrible for not being able to protect you. All of you. However, as I died, I got the rare opportunity to be the watcher of the worlds. This means that I am a celestial dragoness. I have the ability to read, contact and control creatures minds, as well as interrupt people's dreams." "So, that means that I'm not dead?" Cynder pondered out loud. "Yes, that is correct. So I reccomend you'd wake up now. Spyro is probably waiting for you." "But there are so many questions I need to ask!" Cynder shouted. "Later, my friend. Later." Linnea said. With that, Cynder woke up. As she opened her eyes, she saw Spyro laying on the ground, right beside her. "I hope this will be a age of peace" Cynder sighed for herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Spyro woke up with the sun glowing in his eyes. His eyes squinted and he had to use some time to get used to the light. As he finally managed to focus, he saw a black dragoness sit beside him. "Hey there Cynder." he said with a peaceful smile. "Good morning, Spyro." Cynder gave him a warm gaze. "Slept well, Cynder?" Spyro asked with a faint bit of irritation in his voice. "Very well. I had a wierd dream, though. I met a female who claimed she was the watcher of the worlds. She seemed oddly familiar too." She saw him eyeing her with a bit of irritation. She noticed and asked "Something on your mind, Spyro?" Cynder asked. "You know, I had to lift you all the way from the core of the world." Spyro said and let his irritation go. "Believe me, that wasn't easy, with the thought that I was almost asleep myself. However, I got myself some valuable training." He said with a smirk. Cynder felt a wee bit guilty, so she apologized. "Sorry for falling asleep, Spyro." She hung her head slightly. "Don't worry Cynder. I am not angry. Now tell me, did you really mean what you whispered to me?" Cynder turned and stared at him with a raised brow. "Of course! Why would I say it if I didn't?" Spyro let out a sigh of triumph, and said back "I have waited for you to say that ever since the day I first met you." Cynder just smiled and nuzzled him under his cheek.

As they went on hunting, Spyro sighted something in the distance. Smoke was raising from a plain sheltered with trees. "Cynder, how about we go and visit the cheetah people?" Cynder looked at him for a second, and said "Well, it would be nice to see Hunter again. So lets go!" Spyro chased Cynder all the way 'till the village, as they were having a game of tag. When they finally came to the village, Cynder landed and drew a look around the village. The silence was broken by the beating of a pair of young dragon wings. Spyro landed as he gasped for air, tired of the fast flight. "Having trouble catching up, Spyro?" Cynder teased. "Yes. And you have an unfair advantage!" Spyro shot back. Cynder just looked at him with a superior smirk and went on searching the village for their red furred friend. After searching for a while, she decided to give up. The cheetah people had not come back after being hidden underground as the world was breaking apart. "I guess they still are hidden." Cynder glanced at Spyro as he came flying down to where she was. "Cynder, should we go back to Warfang? I think the Elders are missing us." Spyro said with concern in his voice. "Great idea Spyro, but before we go, shouldn't we go and see how your parents are doing? As you probably have noticed, they fly very fast, so they are probably already home." Spyro turned and locked his eyes onto Cynder's, as he tried to figure out what she was up to. "What is it, do you want to meet my parents?" Spyro was surprised when she nodded. "If that is what you want, then we shall go." Cynder stared at him, with happiness seemingly glowing in her eyes. Finding out more about his past was the first step of knowing him even better. And for Cynder, this was her only concern.

Spyro didn't know, but the only reason Cynder wanted to live, was to be toghether with her only friend, and her greatest hero. After all the trouble she had caused, he still was bent on keeping her at his side. She knew from the beginnings that Spyro had developed feelings for her, but Spyro didn't know that Cynder had feelings for him before they got to the burning plains. Even then, he hadn't known that Cynder's feelings had been as strong as they were. The dragons took off into the air, as their destination was still far away. They flied for a couple of hours until the sun started setting. They had gotten really much prey in their hunting, so they weren't in hunger. As the dragons sat down inside a cave carved into the mountains, they stared out over the massive enchanted forest. Cynder sighed as she stared out into the massive ocean of stars in the heaven. Spyro leaned in closer to her and draped a warm wing across her back. Cynder murmured softly and moved closer to the purple dragon. Cynder leaned her face closer to his as she whispered "I love you" to him. His heart fluttered when he heard the dragoness say that. "One day, when I have the courage, I will say the same" Spyro thought inside him. "Its beautiful here. I'd wish we'd never have to leave." Cynder sighed as she muzzeled Spyro under his cheek. Spyro felt his body warm up as his cheeks burned. Cynder noticed and moved closer to him. Spyro thought to himself "I hope this turns out for the best. I do really love Cynder." Cynder felt the curtain of sleep glide over her as she fell into her dreams. Spyro saw this, sighed, and moved as close to her as he could, and then he also went asleep.

"Where am I?" Spyro was in a dimly lit place with an hourglass in the middle. The room was filled with huge shelves of books that seemingly reached to the skies. Judging by the hourglass, it had just resently started to drain. After looking around the place for a while, he heard a very familiar voice. Spyro jumped and asked "Who is there?" as he took in a defencive position. "Don't worry young dragon. I didn't believe you would remember this place anyway." The teal colored dragon walked into the light. As Spyro saw who it was, he was struck with surprise. "Ig...Ig...Ignitus?! You are alive!?" Spyro exclaimed as he stared in awe at the big dragon before him. "Both yes and no. After I sacrifised myself for you two, I was chosen as the Chronicler of this world. I was afraid you two had died for a while, but it obviously seems that this was a false alarm. But, duty calls Spyro. You need to go to Warfang. The rest of the guardians are losing hope that the heroes of our time is still alive. Something big is happening, and I need you to be there." Spyro raised a brow and asked "What is going on? Why do we have to be there?" Spyro was about to ask more, but the Chronicler dragon held a paw up to indicate that he wanted silence. "All you need to know is that it's important. It's nothing bad, but it certainly is big."

With that, Spyro came back to the awoken world. Cynder was staring at him with worry written all over her face. "What is it Spyro? Is something wrong?" Spyro turned to the black dragoness. "No Cynder. Actually, I just found out that Ignitus is alive!" Cynder stared at him with her jaws hanging wide open. She closed her mouth as she asked "How is that possible? I thought he sacrificed himself for us!" Spyro turned to her and held a calming paw on top of her forehead. "Ignitus is chosen as the new Chronicler. He is always with us." Cynder glanced up to Spyro with tears swelling in her eyes. She did her best, but she couldn't keep it anymore. She cried with full force into Spyro's chest. He held a comforting paw on her neck as she continued to bawl into his chest. "I'm so sorry Spyro! I'm so sorry that you have lost someone so close to you!" "Cynder." Spyro said as he lifted her head with a claw. "It is all right. His spirit lives on. Even though I have lost him, I am still very happy to have you by my side. Without you, I wouldn't have made this." Cynder could not hold anything back anymore. She cried with all her mind and soul as she said with a shivering voice. "Can you promise me something, Spyro?" Spyro stared in her aqua green eyes as he said "Anything, Cynder. Anything." Cynder continued "Promise me that you never will leave my side. Promise me that you will be there for me when I need you. As a deal, I will also have yours." Spyro sighed as he let his tears stream on too. "I promise, with all my heart, that I will never leave you. I promise, that as long as I live, I will always be at your side." With that, Cynder dared to bring her nuzzle onto Spyro's. In pure love, the couple kissed nearly for half an hour. Spyro was the one to break the moment. After this, they stared at each other longingly. "I love you, Spyro." Cynder said. Spyro gathered his courage, as he said "I love you too, Cynder."

They spent nearly all day being together after the touching moment that had dug under their scales. Little did they know that something was watching.

At the same time, Terrador had a feeling something bad had happened. It was then that he heard Ignitus's voice. "Terrador, when I decided to go with Spyro and Cynder, I had to do what had to be done." Terrador understood what he meant when he said that. "Ignitus, what happened?" Terrador asked with a sence of despair in his voice. "I did not have the strenght to go on. But for the rest of the world, I sacrificed myself to give them a fighting chance." Ignitus answered. "I have now been chosen as the Chronicler. That is how I can contact you." Ignitus said. "You know what you have to do." Terrador nodded in his mind. "But there will be a funeral." Terrador said. Ignitus sighed as he said goodbye to his best friend.

The Guardians gathered for a meeting in the dragon temple of Warfang. Terrador, who had been best friends with Ignitus for the most of his life, felt as empty as ever. He hung his head, wishing that he had said something before Ignitus had died, leaving him broken. "Perk up, Terrador." Cyril said as he went by him. They all were sad because of the death of their fellow guardian, but Terrador was the one that had been hit the most. Sorrow hung under the roof of the temple as the Guardians gathered. "We are here for a reason." Terrador said. "We have lost someone dear to us. Not just was he a Guardian, but he also was a great friend. We have gathered for a memorial of Ignitus, the one who brought us back together, when we thought everything was lost. Although I haven't forgotten Spyro, Ignitus was the one who carried the plan." Everyone bowed their head in respect for their fellow guardian. "But, we are also gathered here for discussing how we could possibly get a new Guardian of Fire." The Guardians discussed possible ways to get new the new Fire Guardian. Just as they was at the peek of their discussion, Hunter came in. "I am sorry for your loss, Guardians. If there is any way I could help, I would love to do so." Terrador gathered his thoughts for a couple of seconds, before he finally said "Hunter, if you could send searching parties at search for dragon colonies, I would be grateful." Hunter scratched his cheeks for a while, until he finally said "I will see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This place is beautiful." Cynder said with a sigh as she sat in the mouth of their cave. After she heard the news of Warfang, she had gotten a bit depressed. She just really wanted to se how Spyro's home looked like, since he grew up there, to be the wonderful dragon she knew. But because of the news, she couldn't see it before they had been in Warfang. Anyways, after the fight with Malefor, the purple dragon had changed. And Cynder thought it was for the better. As Cynder was staring into the horizon, Spyro came up beside her with a dead sheep in his mouth. He walked deeper into the came, until he came to the middle. As he laid the sheep down in the middle of the cave he said "I was lucky today." He then sat down and scorched the sheep with his fire element to remove the fur. Cynder clenched her nose at the stench. "Maybe you should have gotten rid of the fur outside of the cave, instead of in here? That really stinks." she exclaimed. "Cynder, when I scorch the rest of the creature, you won't feel that smell anymore." he said as he caught up to his breath. "The smell of steaked flesh will take it away." She only shrugged at this, as she knew he had a point. After bellowing his fire at the sheep for a while, the fur finally went away. "Cynder, can you go and get some twigs? I need this to cook for some time at a lower temperature." Cynder did as he wanted while he gutted the sheep. Spyro shot a earth bullet at the ground. This made a small hole that he could dispose the bad parts of the sheep in. He took the bad things and buried them in the hole he had made. Just then Cynder came back into the cave with a mouthful of twigs. Spyro thanked her and took the twigs, as he made a easy campfire out of them and some rocky leftovers of the hole he made. He then shot a spear out of the wall, which he later stuck the sheep on. The two dragons sat down in the mouth of the cave as they waited for their tasty meal to be finished.

As they started a small conversation, they still didn't notice the creature that eyed them. The creature had gotten clear orders of his captain. "Kidnap the dragoness. We need her for something." The creature just nodded and obeyed. It knew it wouldn't get any more information from its captain, so it just left to do what had to be done. It was now planning an assault. By the time the creature had come up with a plan, Cynder and Spyro was eating the sheep they had steaked. "MMmm, this was tasty!" Cynder mumbled through a mouth filled with sheep meat. Spyro nodded in agreement as he chew away on a sheep's thigh.

After the dragons finished off their meal, Spyro asked Cynder. "Cynder, what should we do first? Should we go to Warfang, or should we go to my foster family's village?" Cynder was torn between what she wanted, and what she should. "Lets go to your home first." Spyro looked in her eyes and saw the determination. "Then we shall go there." With that, the dragons slucked the campfire and took off towards the village Spyro had spent his younger life in.

As the dragons flew through the air, Cynder spotted something in the side of her sight. She looked towards the spotted object and saw that it was a building. "Spyro look!" Cynder shouted through the air. Spyro backwinged, almost hitting Cynder in the process, and gazed towards the building. "Should we explore it?" Cynder asked. "Hmmmm... Okay then." Spyro said. He was unsure about the situation. "We aren't in a hurry anyways". With that, the dragons changed their direction and flew towards whatever they were looking at. After about ten minutes, they had reached their destination. As they landed, Cynder just ran towards the building. Spyro took his time, as he walked, a bit more cautiously than Cynder, towards it. "Spyro, look at this!" Cynder exclaimed as she approached the building. The building was large and white, with a bell tower that litterarily towered the forest. This was what she had spotted first. Spyro was eyeing it suspiciously at first, but seemed to relax after a while. "There doesn't seem like there is anyone in there, but I feel an energetic presence." "Okay? What do you mean?" Spyro sighed. "I don't know, but there feels like there is something inside that radiates with energy." Cynder just eyed him. She was surprised that he was able to notice something like that.

Cynder was a bit more cautious when she entered the building. "Be careful, Cynder." Spyro said with a soft voice. "You be careful, Spyro." She said back. They entered the building. There was a nice and brightly lit chamber on the inside of it, that was very nicely decorated. The ground was overcroaded with pillows, which were made for dragons to be able to sit there. The decoration consisted of twelve different dragons in different poses. However, one could not point out any more of detail, as the decoration was wearing out. Spyro had read something about something similar to this building when he was training together with the guardians. He just could not remember what it was. As Spyro was trying to figure out what this was, Cynder had found something. "Spyro, look! I think It's a trapdoor." Cynder said loudly. Her voice echoed throughout the room. Spyro jumped a little at the loud noise that interrupted his thoughts, but he came over to her anyways. "I'll go down first." Spyro said. "If something bad is down there, I will make sure that you know." With that, he went down there. "It's pitch black down here!" he shouted. "Then let me go first." Cynder said back. "You see, I am a black dragon. That means that I can see through the dark." When she said that, her eyes began to glow red. "Sorry if my eyes scare you, but they always look like that when I use my night vision."

The room was dimly lit in a red shade. Cynder could only see red when she activated her night vision, which eliminated any chance of seeing any details. As she walked through the room, Spyro decided to join her. He closed his eyes, and he shut off his smelling sences as he used his ears and his imagination to navigate the area. Cynder was going to turn away from the room when she saw a fuse. "Hey Spyro, there is a fuse here." Cynder said. Spyro stumbled his way across to her. However, he was needing her to lead him to the fuse, so she twisted her tail around his neck, being careful not to slit his throat with her oversharpened tailblade, as she lead him to the fuse. "Spit a glob of fire now." Spyro did as she said and spat a glob of fire at the fuse, lighting it. The fuse went and ignited all the lights in the room. Except, these weren't normal ligths. These seemed to both radiate with flame energy, as well as taking the energy back. "Nifty." Spyro said with a slight smile. The room was slowly being lit with a dim, orange light. Cynder then noticed the statues that littered the room. But, as she tried to read their plaques, she quickly saw that it was drawn in ancient draconic. No one of them could read that. "Damn." Cynder said. "What is it?" Spyro asked immediately. "Its just that the plaques are written in ancient dragonic. With less you could read that, I don't think we'll find anything out." Cynder answered. Spyro sighed as he walked upto a statue. "This one looks vaguely familiar... I wonder why." He pondered out loud. Cynder noticed this and walked up to his side. "Wait... That is the dragoness of my dreams!" She exclaimed. Spyro raised a brow at this. "You have been seeing a dragoness in your dreams?" Spyro asked. He was going to add something witty, but he resigned from the idea pretty quickly. "Yes. Her name is Linnea. I wonder why she is so familiar to you, though." Spyro thought over the situation. After a couple of minutes with thinking, Cynder realized something. "Well, she was very motherly towards me. Maybe... No, that can't be. It just can't!" Spyro jumped at this, but he quickly understood what she ment. "Cynder, I don't think that you are my sister. However, if that is the case, I won't stop loving you." Cynder just smiled at this. After the battle of Malefor, he had become even more friendly towards her, almost to the point when it was too much. "Thank you, Spyro." She said with a loving smile towards the purple dragon. He just smiled warmly back. "I love you for who you are, not who you were born as." Cynder shed a loving tear for this. She admired the purple dragon for the same reason, too. "Same here. I wouldn't want to love a dragon that thought he was a dragonfly." She said with a laugh. Spyro laughed too.

As they were leaving the building, which they decided to call a shrine, Spyro said "I think we should mark this off." Cynder agreed. She watched as he raised a tower of earth besides the shrine. After a couple of seconds he was finished. "That will make it easier when we come back with the guardians, don't you think?" He waited for an answer. "Cynder?" He said again. There was still no answer. He quickly realized the situation as he shouted "Cynder!". He slung his paws on the ground, as he used his earth powers to locate any movement. He finally saw something in the forests. It was a bipedal creature holding something in its hands. And that something was Cynder. "No... NO! I can't lose her now!" Spyro thought as he took off, flying faster than ever before, chasing the creature down further into the forest. He followed the creature until it came to something that looked kind of like a closed off fortress village. Spyro's mind was clouded with fear of what might've happened to Cynder as he flew towards the creature, hoping to stop it. Spyro landed in the village, spreading his wings in dominance and said "You will not steal my Cynder!" He charged towards the creature that held her and aimed closely, to not hit Cynder. The hit was successful, and he knocked the air out of the bipedal creature, breaking his chest wall in the same time. The creature dropped Cynder on the ground as it flew well over thirty feet and crashed with the biggest house in the village. He tried to rise again, but his spine refused him to. Meanwhile, Spyro quickly grabbed Cynder by twisting his tail around hers, making it impossible for her to fall off into the nothingness underneath.

He just flew as long as he could, until he found a nice little cave for him and Cynder. He put her down on the dirt outside of the cave, which was soft, then to grab her with his paws. This way, he could put her more comfortably in the cave, and also eliminated the possibility of damaging her brain in the process. He went out of the cave for a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, Cynder went into her dreaming state. However, this time she was ready. "Linnea? Linnea are you there?" She asked. The dragoness slowly came into her field of vision. "Hello Cynder. I sense that you have a lot of questions. So lets not waste any time. What do you want to know?" Cynder was slightly surprised by this, but she asked nonetheless. "Linnea, are I and Spyro... siblings?" She asked. Linnea sighed. "No Cynder, but I was best friends with your mother." Cynder's heart fluttered. "Who was my mother?" Linnea sighed again, this time a bit heavier. It was clear that she didn't like to relive the horrible incidents of her life. "Your mother's name was Careena. I and her were best friends, in a similar succesion to you and Spyro before. Although we didn't develop a relationship like yours, we were really good friends. I saw her die one of the most horrible ways. I consider it one of the worst things that Malefor has done. He corrupted her own daughter and killed her through her." Cynder gasped in shock. "No...No...NO I CAN'T HAVE KILLED MY OWN MOTHER!" Cynder shouted. "Calm down Cynder!" Linnea said sternly as she stared her in the eyes. "You weren't the one. Careena had another daughter than you too. She was corrupted just then, though. She wasn't corrupted at the second she was born, like you were, however, when the Dark Master saw her together with her mother in the battle, he took her over and killed Careena through her. Your sister was so upset in herself that she took her own tailspade and penetrated her heart." Cynder gasped once more when she heard that. "Whew, and I thought I had a hard time." she thought. "Who was Spyro's mother then?" This time, Linnea turned her head upwards and said in a proud, but sad voice "I was." Cynder understood all now. "So, you act like a mother towards me, because I am the only thing left of your best friend, but Spyro recognizes you because you were his mother?" she said, already convinced by what the answer was. "Yes Cynder. You always have been a bright mind." She said with a deep and motherly voice. Cynder was happy for a second, but she quickly saw the sad face of the woman. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you all. It's just so bad!" She said. "All the wonderful dragons that could have come, was killed before they got a chance. You and Spyro were lucky to survive, Cynder.". After a couple of minutes with asking questions and chatting, Cynder noticed that the time with Linnea was running out. She still had two questions to be answered. "Linnea, who was his father?" Cynder asked. She thought it might've been Ignitus. "I think you can guess your way to that. He and Spyro shared the same qualities, and both are great dragons when it comes to power. He now has a very big title. That is what he told me, atleast." Cynder smiled. Now she was almost sure. "But now, Cynder, I have to say goodbye. May the ancestors watch over you two."

With that, Cynder woke up. Spyro was sitting beside her with a desperately worried look over his face. When Cynder groaned, he jumped of happiness. "Cynder you are alive! I thougt I lost you there!" He ran over to her and kissed her on her cheek, several times. She groaned as a wave of pain hit her. "S...Spyro..." she said. She tried to move, but her spine refused her to. "Wh..Why can't I move?" she asked with a voice weaker than ever before. Spyro gave a worried look over to her as he told her how the bipedal drake had assaulted her by stabbing her in the neck several times to paralyze her, and after how she had been kidnapped. "Why didn't I scream to you then?" She asked. "I guess you didn't really get the chance to. He did hit you pretty hard, you know." Cynder growled loudly as another wave of pain hit her. "Please... Make it stop..." she growled once more before falling unconscious.

Spyro shouted in desperation as he heard her breath go slower and slower. Her heart was beating slower, too. "No Cynder, Please don't die!" He said as he tried to nudge her awake in desperation, forgetting that she was badly wounded. "Oh no, what have I done?" He said as he wept himself to sleep beside her. Unknowingly to him and her, she was going into a state of deep relaxation. Her body simply did it for her, because she was unconscious.

As she woke up, her body didn't ache anymore. She was surprised by this. She wanted to bring the news to spyro, but she saw that he was asleep, so she let it wait. She pushed his wing back to his own body as she draped her own over him, keeping him warm. He nudged, but he did not wake up. "Goodnight Spyro." She whispered as she went asleep.

The following morning, Cynder was the first of them to wake up. Spyro had tears dried into his skin, and he was still shaking. "Spyro, wake up!" she said. He woke up instantly and looked around him. Seeing Cynder awake and alive made him happy. Happier than ever, to say it that way. "Cynder your alive!" He said loudly as he ran over to her and peppered her with hugs and kisses. "I thought you died, but here you stand, nice and healthy before me! Did you do anything special?" He said in wild excitement. Seeing him so happy made Cynder laugh. "I don't know. All I know is that I have never been that relaxed before, Ever." Spyro just sighed happily and said "We'll just ask the guardians when we are at Warfang. Which, by the way, is only a couple of days away from here." Cynder was surprised by the news, but she only ended up laughing and gave him a hug. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

With that, the two dragons took off into the ever expanding hills and plains of Avalar.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Spyro and Cynder had flown for a few hours, exhaustion had caught up to them. They searched for caves for half an hour more, until they decided to land under a huge oak tree in the middle of the grassy field they were in. The oak protected them from the weathers of the night as sleep dropped as a blanket over the two dragons. Despite their exhaustion, Cynder did not sleep very well. Although the wound somehow had fixed itself, Cynder still weren't able to sleep. She was troubled by what that had just happened, as well as her past. She decided to walk up on the top of the hill that the oak was on. As she reached her destination, she sat down and let her feelings overtake her.

Spyro woke up earlier than normal that morning. It was still dark when he noticed that someone was crying. "Cynder." He thought to himself. Spyro looked around, trying to find the source of the heart breaking noise he was hearing. He saw her sitting on the top of the hill. As Spyro was approaching the dragoness, he said as softly as he could. "Cynder?" Cynder slightly jumped in surprise as she heard him talk to her. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Cynder said as she hick-upped to stop crying. "I think so. But that is not what's important here. What's wrong?" Spyro said as he sat down beside her. Cynder hick-upped again as she said "You don't have to mind. It's nothing big." Spyro moved closer to her as he said "Well, I do worry about you. Except from Sparx, my foster parents and the Guardians, you are the only friend I have." Cynder smiled a little as he said that. "Thank you, but it's nothing, really." Spyro only sighed as he moved closer to her. "I don't care about how bad it is. When it's bad enough to get you to cry, I have to know it." Cynder smiled, this time full-heartedly. "Well, ever since the big battle against Malefor, I have been... Haunted by the things I have done. I still don't understand how you do it."

Spyro raised his eyebrows as he asked "How I do what?" Cynder sighed as she said "I don't understand how you can trust me after all the things I have done. After all the pain I have inflicted to you and all the other dragons. I just don't understand how you can stand by my side after all that." Spyro moved even closer, this time so that Cynder's side touched his. "I willingly stood by your side because I thought that everyone deserved something good in life. Everyone deserves a friend, someone that one can trust. Everyone deserves a chance. And after all we've been through, I haven't regretted anything." Cynder just smiled lovingly at the dragon beside her as she let her head rest on his. "You are the best friend anyone could ever have." She said whole-heartedly as she nuzzled his eyelid. "You are my hero, Spyro." She walked around so that their faces was in line, as she kissed him. Their lips locked together, and both dragons felt a tingle of ecstasy as they had a deeper kiss than ever before. After what seemed like hours, Spyro broke the kiss. Both dragons were panting heavily, and their bodies were very warm. Spyro just stared at the dragoness in front of him as the sunrise beamed her with light. He found himself lost in her beauty. Cynder noticed this as she averted her gaze. "I am so glad I refused to let you go, Cynder." Spyro said as he draped a wing over her back. The two dragons stared at the sunrise as they let their thoughts go around. Spyro broke the moment with saying "I think we should be going now. The Guardians are probably waiting. I know that you want to see where I lived when I was young, but I guess that the Guardians are needing us more than my parents now."

Cynder sighed. She knew that Spyro was right, but she really wanted to see where he had lived. "You're right, Spyro. We should go to Warfang first. But after that, I really want to go to your old home. After all you have told me about it, it seems like a really nice place." Spyro just smiled at that. The two dragons took off towards the distance. If they flew at this pace all day, they would reach Warfang within a day or two.

As the young dragons flew through the air, the Guardians was discussing the issue of finding a new fire guardian. "The guardian candidates has to be strong willed." Terrador explained. Ignitus had been thinking of the issue before the horrible incident of the Year of the Dragon. He felt he was reaching the end of his days, so he was already thinking of finding new candidates of the Fire Guardian title. He had explained to Terrador what had to be known of finding the candidates, because Terrador and the rest of the guardians had forgotten. "If they aren't, they might try to escape when a situation plays off. They also have to be determined to help the rest of the Guardians, if the situation demands it." Cyril couldn't hold himself anymore. "I do believe that everyone of us already knows this. It would be idiotic to have a guardian that escapes whenever an enemy is nearby, and later just leaves us to die at the hands of some other low-lifer." Volteer nodded in agreement. "What might be a problem, is that the guardian we choose are going to be to old to hold the title for too long. I certainly hope that there are some at the age of Spyro and Cynder that can take the title." Terrador exclaimed. Just after this the guardians heard someone enter the room. "I have put some falcons out to scout for colonies of dragons. I personally think that we won't find that much, but we can always hope." Hunter said, as he sat down with the guardians.

Hunter was chatting with the guardians when they heard flapping of wings outside. "Now who might this be?" Terrador said. Just then, Spyro and Cynder entered the chamber. "Hey everyone!" Spyro shouted in joy as he ran over to the guardians. "Spyro. Good to see you my little friend." Terrador said with a voice that was charged with happiness. "I see that you succeeded in more than just taking down Malefor and mending the world." He said with a wink as Cynder came up to Spyro and sat down beside the purple dragon. Both of the dragons blushed. "For once, I'm not going to break the moment." Cyril said as he came and sat down beside Spyro. Volteer seemed surprised of the arrival of the young dragons. "Surprised to see us Volteer?" Spyro laughed as Volteer sat there with his mouth wide open. "I honestly did not think you would make it out alive!" Volteer exclaimed as he smiled down at the dragons. "So, right to the case. Ignitus, as you may know, has been turned into the Chronicler. This gave him the ability to call me in my dreams. So, as I was asleep, he called to me. He said that something was going on, and that I should come here." Spyro explained. The guardians nodded understandingly. "Spyro, did he tell you what was going on?" Spyro shrugged. "The dream was about four days ago. So I honestly can't remember. I don't think so, though." Terrador just laughed as he said "Ignitus hasn't changed much, I see." Spyro let out a snort as he smiled. Terrador was about to talk when Cynder came into the chat. "It has to be something good though. Spyro was smiling the whole time." "Well, it is something good too. Although you could have waited with coming, I sure am happy that you are here. You see, for two days ago, I asked Hunter here" He pointed his paw against Hunter, before continuing."if he could send out a few search parties to find some colonies. We are in need of a new Fire Guardian, you know." Spyro just nodded understandingly, before turning to Hunter. "Hey there Hunter, I didn't see you there." He walked over to Hunter and gave him a hug. "I have missed you two." Hunter answered. He looked over to Cynder. "I am glad that you two are still together after the fight. It would have been a shame if one of you died." Cynder just nodded before turning to the guardians. "When we were on the way, I saw something in the distance. It seemed to be some kind of shrine. I and Spyro decided to search it. I saw a dragoness that was named Lari Luin. What impressed me the most was that she looked just like Spyro's mother, which I saw in my dreams." The guardians raised a brow at this. "You saw Linnea in your dreams?" Cynder nodded. "Well, that means she has a new title. What was that title?" Cynder just answered "Watcher of the worlds, I think." The guardians was shocked. "Linnea, as the watcher of the worlds? Seems like the mates both has important titles now." Terrador exclaimed. Cynder asked "Do you mean that Ignitus was her mate?" Cynder exclaimed. Spyro turned his head towards her to give her a raised brow. "You are good at guessing Cynder, but no, it wasn't he I was talking about." Cynder hung her head in shame. "Perk up young one. I would believe the same in your position. Spyro and Ignitus does look like each other. But no, it wasn't him." Cynder turned her head towards Spyro, who just nodded. "But now is not the time to think of such. We have something to arrange." Terrador exclaimed as he gave Spyro a small wink. "I suggest that you two go find some chambers to sleep in for the night." Cyril said. Volteer just nodded at them. As the guardians had gone to do the arrangements, Cynder and Spyro walked to have a talk with Hunter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sparx woke up to his mother knocking his door. "It's breakfast, sweetie." She said to him as he stretched, reaching the end his bed. His room was in the inside of a huge mushroom, but that didn't make it any less comfortable. His bed was made of leaves, which were wrapped around two branches that went through the lower middle of the mushroom. His mother and father had been very lucky in finding a hospitable mushroom for their son to live in, but Sparx was rarely inside after waking up, since he was playing games like tag with his brother all day long. Sadly enough, Spyro had not been seen after the world was repaired, which bothered Sparx greatly. He missed having someone to mess around with, he missed to have someone to play jokes on, he also missed someone to make fun out of as well. But most of all, he missed having a friend at his side.

"Coming mom." He said as he left his room, going down to another capped mushroom where his mother and father was waiting for him. "I hope it tastes good." Nina said as she served him a small leaf filled with breakfast. Sparx shrugged as he ate his food in silence. "I know you miss Spyro, but don't worry too much about it, okay? He will probably show up sooner or later anyways." Sparx shrugged and said "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry too much." He raised his head slightly and went outdoors. "The food tasted great mom!" He shouted as he flew towards the silver river. As he went over to the glossy green water, a couple of female dragonflies saw him. "Hi Sparx!" They shouted to him. When it came to female attention, Sparx had made his way to the top, because of his heroic actions. That, and the fact that he had been best friend with the guy who saved the world from complete destruction. "Hey there, girls!" He shouted back. They came over to him. "So Sparx, are you up to something?" They asked. "Not really. Why do you ask?" He said, waiting for an answer. "We've got nothing to do, so we would like to ask you if you could tell us the tales of you and Spyro." They said, with interest glowing brightly in their eyes. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do anyways." He and the girls went into the forests behind them.

"Wake up, Spyro." Cynder whispered. Spyro twitched his eyes open as he tried to focus on the black dragoness before him. "It's breakfast time now." She nuzzled his cheek. This woke Spyro up, as it usually did. Spyro streched as he heard the loud sounds of his joints snapping inside him. "That felt good." he said as he rose from the stone floor. He had fallen of his bed, because of his lively dreams going too far. Cynder just smiled and walked out of the room, going for the dinner hall. Spyro ran after her with a smile on his face. He loved all the freedom of not having to fight. He could finally rest without being worried about being killed during his sleep, and that brightened his happiness a lot. Cynder had noticed this, and she felt the same way. They could do practically everything they wanted now that it was finally safe around them. She was just thinking things through when Spyro caught up to her as they entered the dining hall. The room was huge and brightly lit, with huge windows and nice looking statues inside. Moles were preparing the breakfast for the dragons that were holed up in the city, making sure it tasted well and good. "Smells good. Will be good to finally get something else than sheep, huh?" Spyro said with a smile. Cynder just laughed and agreed. They found themselves a table, which wasn't that hard, because of the small amount of dragons in the city at the time, and waited for the waiter. The mole asked the dragons what they wanted to eat. There was six different things on the menu. Spyro didn't bother to look it through, though. He just chose the first thing he saw. "Some pork would be good." he said as he closed the menu. Cynder was a bit unsure herself, so she only said "Surprise me. But please, no sheep meat. I have eaten way to much of that lately." She said as she smiled towards Spyro. "Very well then. I will see what the chef's can do." The waiter then went back to the kitchen itself, leaving the dragons for them self. "I wonder how many will come when the colonies has regrouped here." Spyro pondered out loud. Cynder shrugged as she said "I guess there won't be very much space for us anymore, then. There will probably be over at least 100 dragons, as far as I know." The scout team had come back the day before, and as far as they knew, there was four colonies, the southern one, the northern one, the eastern one, and the western one. "Will atleast be good to see some new faces." Spyro said. "Sure will." Cynder said, while she hung her head a little. Spyro noticed and asked "What is it Cynder? Is there something wrong?" He asked. Cynder decided not to hold anything back this time and said "I just worry about how they will react when they see me. I was, after all, the one that divided Warfang into these colonies." Spyro just looked at her with that. He took his paw and put it on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll be there to protect you. And you know that." Cynder just looked at him. "I can't believe how nice he is to me. I hope he is the right one for me, if not I might just not make it." She thought for herself. However, as Spyro had aquired the gift of seeing visions, he could also read thoughts. He heard what Cynder had thought, and looked at her. "I sure hope so too." He thought for himself as he retracted his paw.

Just then, the waiter came back to them with two steaming platters of food, one for Spyro and the other one for Cynder. "I hope it tastes good. We sure took some time to make this." He said as he looked at Cynder. "As you are the heroes of the city, you won't have to pay at all." Spyro smiled at those words. "Good, because I don't have any gems to pay with anyways." He laughed. The waiter laughed with him as he went to another bowed her head and started eating the meal she had. It tasted very good, but was also very spicy. Almost to the point of being uneatable. She ate most of it in one go before getting up and panting heavily. "This sure is spicy!" She said as she started gulping water from a bucket-like glass beside her. That only made it worse. "Cynder, drinking water won't help. Take this instead." He gave her a piece of the salad that came with his pork steak. She quickly ate it and found her mouth starting to calm down. "How did you know?" She asked. "When I lived back at the swamps, I found a red paprica like thingy on a bush. I saw that it was eatable, and I was hungry, so I just ate it in one go. However, as I ate it, my mouth began to burn. I was desperate to make the burning go away, so I ran towards another plant that was eatable. This plant was the same one that was used in the salad. As I took it, the burning instantly went away." Cynder nodded at the explaination. "This does actually taste good though. Want a taste?" She asked as she shoved the plate towards Spyro. "Yes please. I love spicy things." He bowed his head down and ate a little of the stew. It was seemingly something that he had tasted before. "Cynder, I think this is called Chili-con-carne. My mother used to make this all the time when I was younger." He quickly went back to his own platter and ate some of the salad. Cynder's bowl was now empty, but she was still a little hungry. "Could I please have some of that steak, Spyro?" she said. "Well of course! Here you go." He cut half of his steak with his claw and put it over to Cynder's empty bowl.

Meanwhile, Sparx was talking about his adventures with Spyro to his new friends. "And that is all I was with on. I still don't know what happened afterwards, but when I see him again, I will ask him." He concluded his story. The females stared at him in awe. They could only dream about something like that happening to them. "You are so cool Sparx!" They both said in awe. "I hope Spyro and his friend is okay. Atleast I hope Spyro is okay." Sparx only shrugged. "She did promise me that she would take care of him. So hopefully he is okay right now. Oh well, see ya later, girls!" He said as he went back home. "Goodbye Sparx!" They both said in unison. Sparx flew as fast as he could back home. Now he had gotten enough of waiting for his brother to come back. As he went inside he asked "Can you please make me something to eat, mom? I'm hungry." He asked. "Okay, is there something special you want, sweetheart?" Sparx shrugged. "Not really, I just want to be full when I leave for Warfang." He said. His mother looked at him in confusion. "If you wonder, mom, I just can't wait for him anymore. I just can't." Nina only shrugged and said "Well, if you must, you must." She hung her head a little. "Don't worry mom, I will come back. And when I do, Spyro will come with me. Hopefully I can show you his new friend to." Sparx said. "Here is your food atleast. Remember, you are always welcome back." Nina said with a sigh. "I will be back in no time." Sparx said as he ate his food. "I'll miss you, Sparx." Nina said, with a little tear dropping from her cheek. "I'll miss you too, mom." With that, Sparx flew towards the great dragon city. If he flew fast, he would reach Warfang withing three or four days.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day passed slowly for the two dragons. They were getting used to the peace, but now there was nothing to do. Cynder sat at her balcony, staring at the clouds when Spyro entered her room.

"Something wrong Cynder?" He said with a soft voice as he walked up to the dragoness and sat down beside her.

"Not really. It's just that it is so peaceful here. It gives me time to think. And frankly, I like it." She said as she averted her gaze from the skies and gazed at Spyro. She always felt so calm when she stared in his valiant, purple eyes.

"Good to hear. I've never felt so peaceful before, myself." He said as he gazed at her too. Something with her eyes seemed to steal his gaze all the time.

She noticed and smiled. She always loved when their gazes met. Just then they heard something tap on her door. "Come in." Cynder said with a chirp.

The dragons smiled when Hunter came into Cynder's room.

"Hey Hunter! How are you doing?" Spyro said with a smile. They had spoken to the cheetah when they came to the city, but except from that, they hadn't seen their cheetah friend in a long time.

"I am doing fine. Actually, I'm doing better than ever, if I may say so myself. The end of that gods forsaken war has done us all well. Except for the rest of Malefor's forces, of course. But since they are leaderless, they won't put up much of a fight anymore." Hunter said with a happy and relieved smile. Seeing his friends so happy and at peace did him better than any workout or any meal he had ever tried.

"That is absolutely great to hear!" Cynder said with a chirp. The happiness of the three friends were like an unending cycle, as Hunter was happy when they were happy, and they were happy as long as he was happy. "Heard anything of the scouts yet? Other than the obvius, of course."

"Well, there are, according to them, four fortresses that has dragons. But I guess you already know this. What you'd like to know is how many dragons there are, am I right?" Hunter said as he looked at Cynder.

"Yes, Hunter." She said as she smiled. Hunter was really good at reading the dragons. It was almost like their minds were readable.

"Well, the scouts has homed in on a number of 356 dragons. With the youngsters, at the age of zero to eighteen, there were about 370 of them."

Cynder gasped at the news. "So...So many dragons survived the war!? That is absolutely amazing news! Seems like we'll be making some new friends, Spyro!" She said with pure ecstasy in her voice. She was astounded by the number of dragons that had survived the long and hard battles against Malefor and the dark forces. Thus, she really loved making new friends.

Spyro was gaping. He couldn't fathom how so many dragons had survived the war that had ravaged their species all the time since he was born and long before that too. "I...I... I don't know what to say... I was expecting about a hundred, but threehundred and seventy dragons were much more than I expected. By the way, now that I think about it, when will they be coming? I was thinking that maybe if we had enough time, I could meet up with my parents yet again. They probably miss me."

Hunter just said what he knew, without coating it in any side information. "Most of them are coming in about one and a half week, but some of them are coming earlier. The earliest one can be expected to be here in a week.

Cynder sighed. She knew that it wouldn't be enough time. "Seems like we have to wait some more then." She tried to pipe up, to seem happy about the news, but she didn't quite succeed.

Spyro was happy about them coming so early, but not having enough time to meet up with his parents was neutralizing the feeling. "I guess you're right, Cynder. We'll have to wait. but look at it from the bright side, though. We have Hunter here with us now." He said with a soft voice, trying to make her happier. "Thus, no more wars!" He said with a smile.

Cynder felt better after the words he sent her. "Your right Spyro. Now that we finally have peace, we should be happy with that. Demanding more will only give us less of it and ruin our day."

Hunter smiled at the dragons. He saw how their relationship had grown, and it felt great for him to see the dragons comforting each other. "You are truly astonishing creatures. Not do you just draw power from crystals and harness the power of the elements, but you also care so much for the others. I would wish that my people would do the same."

Cynder and Spyro blushed, but they quickly perked up and smiled at him. "Thanks for the words Hunter, but what I and Cynder have is something special." Spyro said with a smile as he turned to Cynder. He gazed lovingly into her eyes. She did the same towards him too.

Hunter only smiled and said "You sure do. But when you think of what you've been through, I'd be amazed if you didn't!" He said with a great smile. The young dragons only smiled and hugged the friendly cheetah with great force. Hunter only smiled back and said "You two deserve what you have, and much more. After all you did towards us, we didn't really repay the favor at all. I am atleast extremely happy that you two made it through all this."

With this, Cynder made a bold move. She went up on her hind legs, put her paws on Hunters shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You were the one that saved us. We won't forget that."

Spyro and Hunter were shocked by the move, but mostly they both smiled. Hunter blushed and said with a slightly thick voice "You didn't have to Cynder."

She only smiled and said "I may not have had to, but I wanted to. You have been such a nice friend towards us, so why shouldn't I repay the favor?"

"Yeah! Hunter you have been a great friend to both of us, and we won't forget that." Spyro said with a huge smile on his face. Remembering all he had done for them made Spyro feel as light as a feather and as happy as the stupid sheep on the rolling hills of Avalar. "I am happy to have you around." He said.

"Well that is good to hear! I feel the same way towards you, if you didn't notice. But now I've got to go. By the way, the reason I came to you was to say that Terrador has something to talk to you about. Sorry for forgetting that." he said as he ran out of Cynders room. They didn't notice, but he blushed as red as a rose when he ran out of there.

Spyro and Cynder smiled as they went out of the room to go to the temple. Thats when they heard a faint voice in the air. "He is waiting for you in the library!" They heard Hunter call.

"That figures." Spyro said as he turned for the library, which was in the middle of the city. The dragons took off towards the huge tower that was the library, and went inside.

"Finally you two came!" Terrador said with a huff. "What took you so long?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Hunter forgot to tell us before the end of our conversation." Spyro said. Terrador huffed slightly at this, but he let it go for now.

"What I want to talk about is something that is a bit embarrasing, but we thought you'd have to know. So, without further rambling, lets get going." Terrador stated. "This is a question that both of you can answer. Does anyone of you know what mating is?" He asked. The young dragons looked at each other for a second, and after that turned back towards Terrador.

"Not really." They said in unison. Terrador only sighed at this. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." he thought to himself.

"First of all, the reason we are telling you this, is so that you'll know what is going on, if you decide to do it. As a young couple which grew up without parents, you'll have to know this. Second of all is that this might cause trouble between you two if you didn't know this would happen." He sighed. He felt it was weird to talk about this, but he knew he had to.

Terrador turned to Cynder. "Cynder, I have a question for you. Have you ever felt that you wanted to do something... more with Spyro than you could at the moment?" He asked. This wasn't easy for him.

"Let me think for a while." She said as she stared at the floor. She finally met Terradors eyes as she said "Several times, Actually."

"Okay. That means you were in your period. You are reaching an age where hormones control almost anything. Which leads onto the second reason that we talk about this. When the other dragons of your age appear here, they might feel like this towards you."

Spyro and Cynder shared a gaze before huffing simultaneously. "I would never let that happen. Whatever it is, of course." They said in unison. Terrador smiled a bit at this.

"So anyways, I am gonna explain this for you Cynder. Although I haven't been through this myself, which makes sence because I am not a female, I have read upon the subject. This is what it is about. Each year, there is something called a mating season. This is when dragons are most... Sexually active. You might not notice, but this also changes the way you act towards others. Spyro probably noticed this too." He eyed Spyro, which nodded.

"You see, when this period hits, you will act more... Seductional. You will want to be together with him at all times, for an instance. More than you normally would, atleast. And if you come into a way to tender situation, this might lead onto something more. This is where the male comes in." He said. Terrador felt he weren't the one to tell this, but the dragons seemed to understand what he ment.

Terrador then turned on towards Spyro. "Spyro, when Cynder had acted like this, have you felt, like, excited?" He asked. This felt even more awkward than talking to Cynder about it. Spyro nodded. "Then you might've felt something rise inside you." Spyro nodded again. "How does he know this?" He thought to himself. Just then Terrador started talking again.

"Well, that is something that starts this whole thing. When this happens, your hormone level will rise conciderably. When you do this pose," He rose upon his hind legs and held his paws infront of him, like there were a dragoness before him. "It means that you are going to initiate it." Spyro nodded. He and Cynder had almost done this the night when they were watching the stars together. "And this, young dragons, is how eggs are made." The young dragons nodded, a bit embarrased about how straight forward he had been. "However, it doesn't end yet. After this has been done, an egg would have been generated inside the dragoness. This is where the 'trouble' starts. When the dragoness is about six weeks into pregnancy, she would start to act a bit... Agressive. Now this is when the most of the dragon couples starts breaking up, sadly. Mostly, that happens because they didn't mean for the dragon to be born." Spyro looked over to Cynder, who was blushing uncontrollably.

"I know that this is awkward, but you have to know. I wouldn't want you two to break up because of something as stupid as that. I'm not saying that you shouldn't do it, but it's really smart to know this." The dragons nodded understandingly. For some reason, Cynder felt her heart flutter when she heard that.

"Anyways, this is where the positive things happend. After that agressive period, your bonds would be even stronger. And that, is a good thing." He said. The dragons understood most of it now, and they realized he was right. It was a good idea to know.

"However, young dragons, you won't reach sexual maturity until you are at least twenty years old. This means that under this age, you'd be safe to do it as much as you'd want. Mating is a great way to show how you feel towards each other." He winked at the younger dragons. Spyro actually felt a little excited. Cynder felt the same.

"Also, this is a personal note, but believe me, when you are done, you'd be left with one of the best feelings I've ever felt. And that says a bit." Terrador said as he looked towards the young dragons. "Now, do you understand why we wanted to teach you this?" The young dragons nodded. "Then you are dismissed. Just promise me one thing. Don't do it too much, okay?" He winked at them.

"I promise." The young dragons said in unison.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The young dragons just wandered their lust and excitedness off. That made Spyro notice that he was a bit guilty.

"So that explains what I wanted to do." He said as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, Spyro. It is normal. Thus, I was agitating, weren't I?" She said as she tried to lighten his mood. Spyro understood what she ment.

"I guess you're right. But still, making you lose your virginity already is just a crime." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Well, you didn't do so. You just got excited. I am proud of you not to go any further than you did, because It takes a lot of strength to hold away from such seducive temptation." She said, knowing full well that it was true.

"Yeah! Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cynder." He smiled at her. He felt much better already. "You know you are the only thing that matters to me."

"I know. Just so you know it, It's the same the other way around." She said whole-heartedly with a smile of love.

"I love you, Cynder." He said as he gave her a strong, love-charged hug. "More than anything else in the world. I'd gladly cut my own throat just for you to live." He said, truthfully, as he broke the hug.

"But then you'd ruin my life at the same time. Because what would I be without you?" Cynder answered.

"I'd rather not find out." Spyro answered yet again, this time with a smile.

The dragons curled around each other even more, and sat on the same spot until it was night. That was when Cynder noticed something.

"Oh my god, is that Sparx?" Cynder exclaimed as she looked towards the horizon. Spyro just tried his best to see what she saw. And there was a bright light coming towards them.

"I sure think it is!" Spyro answered. The dragons took of in unison towards the light. As they came closer, they saw the face and eyes of their beloved funny-guy.

"Hey, look! It's the big fat purple boy and his crazy friend!" Sparx joked with a smile.

"Hey again Sparx! Great to see that you're back!" Spyro said with a smile as he tried to hug him with his front feet.

"Well, if you don't take it easy, this might be the last time I'm back!" Sparx answered.

"Oops, sorry!" Spyro laughed, a bit hysterical. "Anyways, we should go back to the city. It's cold out here." He shivered.

"Okay." Sparx said as he followed the dragons back to the city.

As they entered the city, Spyro and Cynder headed for their room. Terrador and Cyril had tried to split them up, for some reason, but the young dragons refused after a few days. Because of this, they shared the same room.

Sparx, however, headed for the food hall, as he was starving after the upspeeded journey.

Cynder was puzzled by his dissapearance, and asked Spyro. "Where did Sparx go?"

"I dunno. Maybe he went for something to eat? That would make sence for me." Spyro answered. Little did he know he was right.

"Well, that means more alone time for us." Cynder said with a smile.

"What are you getting at Cynder?" Spyro asked, a bit suspicious at what she had just said.

"Well, nothing really. Its just that I like being alone with you. It makes me feel so calm and at peace, and when I tried to sleep away from you, all of my memories overwhelmed me. However, when I'm with you, they don't have the same effects on me."

"Oh. I thought you wanted something else." He said as he hung his head, yet again.

"Perk up, Spyro. It isn't weird that you think like that. I mean, it IS after all the females that start the act, isn't it?" She said as she tried to cheer him up. It worked too.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, again." He said. "You're the best, Cynder."

"I know." She answered with a smirk. Spyro knew she was joking by the way she acted, so he couldn't let it alone to laugh. He laughed until they came to the stairs, when he said "Shit. I hate these stairs." They had been using them since there was no wind to make an updraft outside of the huge building.

After a long walk up the stairs, they finally came to Spyro's former room, which was now used for both of them.

"Finally! I was about to pass out." Spyro panted as he laid onto his pillows, with Cynder close to his side.

"Finally I can sleep." Cynder said as she sighed into the pillows. That was when Sparx came in. "Hey you two! So this is where you..." He broke off as he saw them curling together. "What's going on here?" He asked as he looked sternly at his brother.

"Can't you see? We are trying to sleep." Spyro answered, a bit annoyed.

"But why are you so close? Are you, like, mates?" He asked as he looked a bit scared.

"Not really. But we are still really close to each other yes. I thought you realized this long before now." Spyro answered.

With this, Sparx flew up to his brother and punched him in the eye.

"What the hell Sparx!? Can't you take the fact that I've fallen in love, or what!?" He shouted. Cynder raised up and eyed Sparx angrily.

"Are you jealous Sparx? Do you feel that I've stolen his attention from you or something?" Cynder asked angrily as she stared at the glowing dragonfly.

"I... I..." Was all Sparx came with before flying out of the room, crying.

"The heck is his problem?!" Spyro said furiously as Sparx had flown outside. He had lost the feeling in his eye now. He was afraid he was going blind.

"I guess he is a bit jealous, now that you have found someone you love, while he has no one." Cynder answered.

"Oh well, I'll let it go for now." He said as he released a beam of glowing white flames at the fireplace. He had missed his brother, but the reaction his brother came with was more than he could handle. "I guess he was a bit surprised by how much we've progressed together." With this, Spyro fell onto the pillows, and was fast asleep with Cynder curled around him before long.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morning broke, sending a wave of light upon the majestic city, putting it in an almost celestial glow. However, it took a couple of minutes before the city itself woke up, with Cynder and Spyro being the first ones.

"Good morning, Spyro." Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear. The purple dragon twitched a couple of times, before waking completely up.

"Morning, Cyn." He answered. He felt his body waking up as he remembered something. He closed his unharmed eye. Still he could see. "Thank the Ancestors. I didn't get permanently blinded by that facepunch Sparx gave me."

"Well, that is great. I still wonder why he was so angry." Cynder said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I guess he couldn't take the look of you being with me. He probably felt it was wrong that he didn't get the attention he wanted." Spyro answered. The throbbing pain was still in the eye, but it was _almost_ completely gone.

"Well, I guess he gets used to it after a while. I mean, he IS your brother, after all." Cynder said. She understood if he was angry. But for some reason, Spyro felt okay with it. As a matter of fact, he kind of found it funny.

"Care to come and sit beside me, Cynder?" Spyro said as he walked out on the balcony.

"Sure thing, Spyro." She said as she walked to him and sat beside the dragon. Spyro felt her scent reach his nostrils, and he immediately relaxed even more.

"Wow, Cynder. Have you done something to how you smell? It feels great!" Spyro said as he sniffed the air.

"Not really. What are you getting at?" Cynder asked.

"Well, maybe... Oh wait, my smelling senses have come back! After all these days, my smelling sense has finally come back!" Spyro hopped in happiness.

"What do you mean? Have they been gone all the time?" Cynder asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah they have. After I froze us in that time crystal, I lost them. And finally they are back." Spyro answered.

"Well, that is great. That only gives you another reason to be with me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Although, anything else was never really the plan." Spyro said with a small touch of flirt in his voice.

"Aww you, stop it!" Cynder said with a blushing smile. She was beginning to feel something new too. Then she noticed something with the dragon. "Spyro, has these stumps been here before?" She asked as she stared at his neck. Horn stumps had grown out of the sides, making the purple dragon look even more badass.

"Wow. I have been maturing, it seems." Spyro said as he felt the stumps in his neck. "That is cool!" he said as he saw them in the mirror.

"Yeah! I can't wait until my adult horns come." Cynder said. Then she realized something. "Or maybe, they already have? I have no idea." She said.

As she pondered about this, someone was closing up behind them, without them knowing.

"Well well well, if it isn't the love birds again." A well known voice said. Spyro was the first to realize who it was.

"Oh hey Terrador. Good morning." He said as he turned to the earth guardian. "Next time, maybe you'd knock on the door before sneaking up onto us? It felt a bit awkward."

"Sorry for coming without an invitation. But I just wanted to see how you two were doing when you were alone. Its just so beautiful to look at young love." Terrador said with a peaceful smile. The young dragons blushed before looking into his eyes.

"Well, other than that, was there anything else you wanted?" Spyro asked.

"I have an idea for you, Spyro. If you'd come and meet me at the library, I'd show it to you." Terrador said.

"Can I come with?" Cynder asked. She had always been a curious dragoness.

"For once I have to say no. This is a private thing between me and Spyro." Terrador answered. Cynder grew suspicious at this, and eyed the dragon.

"Okay then. I'll let you go for this time, Spyro. But you'd better hurry back when you are finished." She said as she looked sternly at the purple dragon.

"Fine with me. I wanted to spend most of my time with you anyways." Spyro said. "Well, Terrador, shall we move?" Spyro asked as Terrador and he rose from the floor.

"Okay, you eager little hatchling." Terrador teased with a smile. "First to reach the library, eh?" He asked as he took off from the balcony.

"Heck yeah!" Spyro answered as he flew after him. Cynder just looked at them and laughed.

"He really acts like a father to him." Cynder thought to herself. "Maybe he is trying to fill in the place of Ignitus?" She pondered. She sat around until her stomach growled loudly. "Time to get some food." She said to herself. She rose from the floor and walked towards the balcony, ready to take off and fly to the mess hall. She flew towards the amazing building and landed lightly at the entrance before she walked inside, as graciously as she could. Showing respect was always a good thing too, so she bowed to the guards of the mess hall as well. She found herself a table and decided to have a meat steak with a delicious salad at the side. Just then someone came sneaking up to her.

"Hello there." An unknown yet familiar voice said towards her. She jumped and looked towards where the voice came from. What she saw was a white dragoness standing in front of her. She looked almost exactly like her, except from the color and the lack of bracelets and markings. "My name is Celicia. It is good to finally be able to meet you, sister."

"What!? You're my sister?" Cynder exclaimed.

"Yes, Cynder. That I am. And I must say, I never thought you'd make it after the corruption of you as a hatchling. But you survived nonetheless. And I am glad you did, because that means I have a little sister!"

"But... Linnea said you were dead!" Cynder shouted. By now, the rest of the people in the mess hall were looking towards them. "How can you have survived so much trouble?" She asked.

"Look at yourself first, then ask that again. I were never corrupted, so I grew up with my mentor, Gina. She taught me everything I needed to know, including some ways to get out of trouble."

"Like what?" Cynder asked.

"Like making a copy of myself with all that's laying around me. That way, the apes thought they had killed me. But enought about me, how about you?" She said as she sat down in front of Cynder.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked. Now that Cynder wasn't that suspicious, she felt more at peace with the dragoness that claimed to be her sister.

"I want to know how you were freed and how it went after that, for instance." Celicia answered.

With that, Cynder explained how she had been freed by Spyro and how their relationship had grown.

"Whoah... I never thought my sister would be the girlfriend of the purple dragon himself. That is awesome! I hope we all can be friends." Celicia said when Cynder finished explaining how their life had been the last four years.

"I guess he won't have a problem with that, atleast. And neither will I, as long as you don't push yourself onto him and try to make him yours." Cynder answered. She began to like her sister more and more as she saw how closely related she and Celicia were, both in looks and in personality, except for the fact that she was white.

"Let's go and find him, shall we?" Cynder asked Celicia after she ha eaten her lunch.

"Great idea. Let's go find him."

Meanwhile, Terrador started to explain his plan to Spyro.

"You see this cyan-colored gem here?" Terrador asked. Spyro nodded as he looked at the hypnotizing cyan gem. "This, my young friend, is a soul-gem. These gems are the rarest kind of gems you'd be able to find. Their name explains their special treat. These gems can store a piece of your soul in them. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Terrador asked Spyro, winking towards Spyro's room. Spyro slowly understood what was going on."Do you mean that you want me to make some kind of jewelry with one of these, store a piece of my soul in it and then give it to Cynder as a way to show how much I like her?" Spyro asked.

"Exactly, young dragon. You actually got it right on the first try. For creating your bond even stronger, you still need Cynder to store a piece of her soul in another one and give it to yourself. When this is done, you both can send thoughts and words through your mind to each other. However, I must warn you, that if one of you die, the piece of the soul will break. That means that not just your heart will be broken, but also your soul." Terrador said.

"I understand. I still think it sound like a great idea, though, so let's get started." Spyro said.

"Great to see that you liked the idea. To get started, I need you to find something that fits for her. So without further ado, could you go to Cynder and get her to help you find some jewelry that fits for her? That way, part one of the plan is finished." Terrador said.

"Yes sir!" Spyro nodded. As he ran out of the temple, he thought to himself "Maybe now I can show her how much I love her."

With that, Spyro took off into the distance, looking for the black dragoness he so desperately was in love with.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here you got chapter 8. I hope you like it.**

*** By the way, according to me, Dragons aren't mates before they have mated. That is why Cynder and Spyro aren't mates yet.**

Chapter 8

"So, what is Spyro like?" Celicia asked her sister.

"Well, he is everything I'd look for in a friend, or for that sake, a mate. He is kind, he only cares for the others, he is a bit flirty, but that isn't a problem. He also is very compassionate. I noticed this when I lost myself to the memories of my past. When I was about to lose it, he came and supported me. Kindness like that you don't see everywhere." Cynder said as she lost herself in her usual daydreams of being with the purple dragon.

"Sounds like you two are much more than just lovers." Celicia said, making Cynder sigh.

"That is true. Although we aren't mates yet*, we have a very strong bond, indeed." Cynder answered. "I'm still searching for a way to show him just how much I love him."

"Well, I'd help if I could, but I've never really been in love before. I just had a slight crush on a fire dragon back home named Charre, and that was LOONG ago."

"How old are you anyways?" Cynder asked Celicia.

"I'm sixteen, I think. You were born just one year after me, so that atleast makes sense to me." She answered.

"Cool." Was all Cynder said to that. "That means that you'd probably end up having a boyfriend sooner or later. You might not know, but there is about sixteen dragons at our age coming towards us right now. The first of them are probably coming tomorrow!" She said as she was stirring of excitement.

"Oh really? That was unexpected." Celicia said as she pondered over this. "Maybe, for the first time, I actually get a boyfriend." She thought.

"Hey Celicia, what breath powers do you have?" Cynder asked.

"Well, as a white dragon, I have wind, affection, healing and light."

"Affection?" Cynder asked. This dragoness was making her ponder.

"It basically knocks the will of fight out of my foes, making them friendlier." She answered.

"Okay. So, anyways, what does that light thingy do then?" Cynder kept asking.

"Basically, the things I have learned is the skill of flash, light fury and of course the spectacular light beam. Flash works the same way as a weapon made by the humans, blinding..." Was all she said until Cynder stopped her with a weird look.

"Humans? Are they real?" She asked.

"They sure are. I know this because I can create portals, not just to other realms, but also to other dimensions. This makes me able to go to a planet called Tellus, where humans are abundant, and they are ruling the world. Many of them actually fantasizes about us dragons. But enough about them. Anyways, the flash skill is a bright light that blinds everyone around. This is a great thing to have when you are outnumbered and have to take off. My favourite attack, the light beam, is a strong and awesome attack I have that is similar to the power of Convexity, except it isn't negative. It is therefore a lot more demanding, and a lot stronger. This tears enemies apart like they were made of soap bubbles. The light fury is just a combined attack of these two."

"That... Is AMAZING!" Cynder said. She knew that white dragons were rare, but she didn't know that they were so strong. "I cannot believe that my own sister is a dragon of light! So rare and strong!" Cynder exclaimed this time.

"Yeah! It is almost like we are the sisters of balance!" Celicia said with a smile.

That was when they heard another dragon shout.

"Cynder, are you anywhere near here?" A male dragon's voice called.

"Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed. "I'm down here!"

Spyro looked towards where Cynder was standing. "Cynder! Finally! I have been searching for you for way too long now! Look, there is something I need..." He said until he noticed the dragoness standing beside Cynder. "Ooh, another dragon!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, Spyro. I am happy to introduce you to Celicia."

"Hello Spyro. Cynder has said a lot of nice things about you." She said.

"She has, now hasn't she?" He said with a smirk. "Well, I assure you that she is just the same, if not better." He said.

"I should know. I mean, after all, I am her SISTER." Celicia said, putting extra weight on the last word.

"What? You have a sister, Cynder?" Spyro asked in astonishment.

"I sure have. Althought I thought she was dead, she is alive and well." She said with a smile as she hugged the purple dragon. As she broke the hug, she saw Celicia smiling at them both.

"May the best of luck be with you two." Celicia thought as Cynder blushed.

"I see what you ment about your relationship, Cynder." She said with a smile. "I am happy to see that already, you have found the love of your life."

"Well, thanks! I appreciate it." Cynder answered

"You are very welcome. And after all you have been through, you don't deserve any less." Celicia said as she hugged her sister.

"Seriously, though, I never thought you had a sister, Cynder. Especially not one of the rare white dragons." Spyro said.

"I know, its weird right? Ah well, who cares. We are all together now, and that is all that matters." Cynder said with a smile.

As the young dragons had a chat, the Guardians were watching. "Well, that was a surprise." Cyril said to Volteer, who stood right beside him, looking at the young dragons.

"Amazing, isn't it? After such a long time, Cynder finally has reunited with her sister! After such a long time, Celicia is still alive! Its astonoshing, spectacular, amazing, astounding," He said, but Cyril cut him off.

"Calm it down, Volteer. I understand what you mean without all that blabbering." He said.

"Sorry. I still haven't learned to control myself, it seems." He said with a guilty smile. Meanwhile, Terrador was waiting for the purple, young dragon to reappear.

"What is taking so long?" He asked into the air. After waiting for well over thirty minutes, Spyro still hadn't come back yet.

"Seems like I have to search for him, then." He said to himself as he took off from the library. He soared up in the warm, midday air, looking all over Warfang to find the young dragon.

After a couple of minutes, he finally found what he was searching for. He spotted the two dragons sitting beside each other by the great pond in the middle of Warfang's park. He flew down towards them, trying not to be very intruding.

"There you are, Spyro!" Terrador shouted to the young dragon.

"OH SH*T! I forgot what I was originally supposed to do!" Spyro shouted, scaring the two dragonesses a little bit. "Sorry Terrador! I forgot what it was I was supposed to do, because we have a new guest!" He shouted to the great earth dragon which was on his way down to the dragons.

"A guest? That wasn't expected yet." He said. That was when he saw the white, Cynder-like dragoness.

"Oh my... Is that really you, Celicia?" He said with awe in his sight.

"What, you knew her?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. I and her parents were friends. Yes, that means I knew your parents, Cynder."

"Really?" She asked with awe.

"Yes. They showed Celicia off to me when she was about three years old." Terrador explained. "At that time, you weren't around. But enough about that. Spyro, you remember what you need to do?" He asked the purple dragon.

"Yes sir, that I do." Spyro answered. "Cynder, I need to measure your neck for a little, if you don't mind." He said.

"Why?" She asked, a little bit suspicious.

"It is a surprise." He answered.

"Okay then. But be carefull, as you might aggrevate..." She realized what she had just said. "Terrador, may I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

"Back when we were on our way back to Warfang, I were assaulted by something. It stabbed me several times in the neck, and I were paralyzed. However, after a unusually relaxed sleep, I no longer were wounded. Do you know what happened to me?" She asked, in a short succesion.

"Astounding... I didn't know YOU had it in you, Cynder. That you did there, is a very special skill indeed. You see, some dragons have the ability to meditate and heal, which is very rare. You seem to be one of them." Terrador answered.

"Really? That is cool!" She said with a smile.

"It is, now may you stand still a little?" Spyro said as he tried to measure her neck. He found out what he needed to know and said to her; "Thanks Cynder. Trust me, this is important for me." He said as he flew up to Terrador. "Lets go now." Spyro said, wanting to be quickly finished with his so-called "project".

"Not before we have showed Celicia's room." Terrador said. "Cynder, may you show her up to the room over yours? That one should be available." Terrador said.

"Okay!" Cynder said as she went towards the great building that was the housing nr.1 in the city.

"So, Spyro, how about we go continue this little project of ours now?" Terrador said.

"With pleasure!" Spyro said.

With that, the two dragons went to the Blacksmith's with Cynder's measurings.

**That was chapter eight guys! I sure hope you like my book until now, as I have put a lot of time into this. Also, after I have finished the book, I most probably will change its name. Nothing more is needed to be said, so peace out, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I wonder what Spyro is up to. Why would he want to measure my neck? Oooh, maybe it is a necklace of some sort! That would be great. I am sick of this bracelet anyways." Cynder thought to herself as she walked her sister into the room that was going to be hers as she was in Warfang.

As Cynder lost herself to her thoughts, Celicia noticed something was weird with her. "What is it Cynder?" She asked, wondering why she was lost in her thoughts.

"Uh.. What? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Cynder apologized.

"Anything wrong? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Atleast I think so. It's just that Spyro is up to something, and I want to find out." Cynder answered.

"Well, it does seem important to him. So I guess you should just let him." Celicia answered. Cynder just nodded. After a couple of minutes, she decided to speak out loud.

"Its just that he randomly comes up to me and starts measuring my neck! If it is some kind of jewelry, why won't he just tell me?" She said.

"I guess it is a surprise. Althought I do think I know what he wants to do, I am not sure." Celicia said.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Cynder asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I think he is preparing an engagement necklace." Celicia said.

"What? What is an engagement?" Cynder asked.

"You don't know about marrying?" Celicia asked with a raised brow.

"Not really." Cynder answered. "Now, what is an engagement?" She asked.

"Well, it's the first phase of marriage. When a dragon loves another enough, he or she might want to engage a marriage. This is done by giving the one he or she is in love with something like either a silver ring or a silver necklace, after what I've grasped." Celicia answered.

"Oh my..." Cynder breathed. If Spyro was to do this, she would probably say yes, and then black out completely, only to wake up and think it was a dream. "I really hope that is his plan." She thought to herself.

Just as she said that, Spyro had finished making the mould of the accesory. He then put the finished mould under a metal smelter, which he breathed fire under. This made floating silver pour into the empty mould, filling it completely. When the silvery content had calmed down, Spyro put the mould in a sort of he put a lid over it and breathed ice onto the mold, cooling the silver that resided inside down to a tolerable working temperarure. Then Spyro took the golden markings that Terrador had made for him, which depicted the purple dragon holding his wing over Cynder to keep her warm, and attached them to the necklace.

"Looks perfect!" Spyro said and smiled. Terrador nodded and said;

"You did a good job on that mold. I must say, you'd make a respectable blacksmith one day."

"Thank you. Although I don't want to be a blacksmith, I appreciate the thought." Spyro said, smiling happily towards the earth dragon.

"Now, I will make the rest of it. You did a marvellous job on it by now, but as I am a talentfull blacksmith, I can make the wires for it. Trust me, it'll look good." Terrador said. Spyro only smiled and said

"Well, only the perfect is good enough for Cynder, making you the best bet to make this."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment." Terrador said with a smile.

"It was after all ment as one." Spyro said.

"Well, I appreciate that. Now I must concentrate, so why don't you just use the spare time to start working with the soul gem. It'll fit perfect if it is shaped like a heart, I think." Terrador said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll go and ask the gem cutter mole if he can help." Spyro said. "By the way, can you wait with engraving the grope for the crystal until I have asked Cynder what shape she'd like? I have an idea." Spyro added.

"Okay, but be quick." Terrador answered.

With that, Spyro took off into the air and flew off towards their room. At last he found an updraft towards the huge building that he could float up with. As he came up to the floor where he and Cynder lived, he saw her sitting with Celicia beside her.

"Hey Cynder!" Spyro shouted. She turned her head towards the dragon and smiled.

"Finally! There you are Spyro!" She shouted as the purple dragon flew towards her.

"I came for asking a question to you. And if you wonder on what I am doing, it is a surprise." He said as he saw her puzzled look.

"Well, what is the question then?" Cynder asked as she looked Spyro in the eyes, trying to find out before he answered.

"If you were to see a crystal, which shape would you like it to be?" Spyro asked.

"I guess a heart shaped crystal would be nice. How?" Cynder asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Its just that Terrador has found a spirit crystal in a cave and wanted it to be something special, so he sent me to ask you."

"Well that is sweet." She said, still a bit suspicious about the purple dragon's intentions.

"Don't worry. Its nothing bad." Spyro said as he saw her suspicious look.

"I guessed that much from before. But still, why can't you tell me?"

"Its a surprise!" He said a bit loudly, scaring her a bit.

"Take it easy, Spyro. No need to be annoyed." Celicia said.

"Sorry. Its just that I am a bit stressed, okay? I need to get this done in time." He said.

"Okay. But please, hurry and be finished. I miss being all day at your side." Cynder said with a joking voice, still meaning what she said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be back before you know it." He said with a loving smile.

"Goodbye, Spyro." Celicia said.

"See you later, girls." He said as he flew off the balcony, going straight for the blacksmith's house. He met up with Terrador and asked where the gem were.

"It is laying in a little basked at my worktable. Just go there and pick it up. I will look at it later to see how big the hole for it must be." He said.

"Okay, Terrador. I know just the time to propose, by the way." Spyro said with a smile.

"Oh, don't break the surprise now! I want to see it happen, but I also want it to be at some time I don't expect it." Terrador said with a laugh.

"Okay Terrador." Spyro said as he took off towards the temple to get the gem. He landed at the temple, going straight for Terrador's place. He went to the basket that held the gem that was going to hold his soul. He saw another gem just like it, which he presumed was for Cynder, if she was to say yes. There was also a diary-like book inside it.

"Better not touch that." Spyro said as he picked up the gem that was his. But accidentaly, he flipped up the book, landing on a page that had a picture of a dragoness on it, as well as a long text. He couldn't resist the temptations of taking a extra peek into it. He picked up the book and put it on the table, ready to read. As he looked at the picture, a name was written on it. "Terra" was the name, presumably of the dragoness the picture was depicting.

"Oh my." Spyro said with a sad look on his face as he remembered how Terrador had reacted to hearing that name from Cyril at the night Spyro and Cynder had come to Warfang. He read some more until he saw the three words that shocked him the most. The words were; "Cynder killed her."

"Oh no!" Spyro said with a sadly desperate face. "And still after that, he still takes care of Cynder like she were his daughter..." He then started crying. A lot of crying it was, too.

"I can't believe that dragon. After all Cynder had put him through, he still takes care of us. He even wants us both the best." He said. He then remembered what Terrador had said as he had been spying them. "Young love is so beautiful." He then understood why Terrador had taken such a good care of them. He had taken good care of them because he knew how love was. And seeing Spyro and the now whole-heartedly good dragoness Cynder loving each other reminded him of how good of a feeling it was. That was why he had been so nice to them.

"May the Ancestors bless your holy soul." Spyro said, thinking of the old earth dragon that had been like a father to him. He then remembered what he was going to do, so he took the gem and flew away, forgetting about the book.

After flying to the gemcutter's house, where he dropped off the gem and a sketch of how it was supposed to look, he flew towards Terrador, which now were finished with the accesory, except of the hole that was going to hold the gem.

"Terrador. I know why you are so nice to us." Spyro said, making the old earth dragon look at him with a surprised face. "And I must say, the Ancestors bless your holy soul." He said as he gave the old dragon a hug on his leg. Terrador then understood what had happened.

"So you found out, eh? About me and Terra." Terrador asked.

"Yes, and seeing how that had been, including that Cynder was the one to end it, I think of you as the most awesome dragon elder in the world to actually don't care about it and still give us the best life possible." Spyro said, crying into his leg. He then turned to him and watched the old dragon in awe.

"Well, I know how love is. And seeing that you two deserve it more than anyone else in the world, I can't just let it go. You two saved everything, including my hope, my happiness and ultimately my life. For that, I am eternally thankful." Terrador answered.

"God bless you, Terrador." Spyro said as he gave him another hug.

"No, Spyro. God bless you two." He answered.

"Oh well, I think that the cutter has finished working on the crystal, so I'd better go and look it up." Spyro said as he flew off into the distance.

As he landed at the cutter's door, the cutter asked him a question.

"May I suggest an idea?" The mole asked.

"Sure. Just tell me what it is, and maybe I'll accept it." Spyro answered.

"So, I was thinking about maybe cutting the gem into two pieced, one for both of you, so that when you two are close, you can unite them." The mole said.

"Although it is a good idea, her necklace is already finished. That means that it won't work. But yeah, good idea!" Spyro said. "Why didn't I think of that!?" He shouted furiously in his mind.

"Well, here it is." The mole put the gem on Spyro's paw. It was beautifully carved into the imagined heart shape Spyro wanted, with perfect, almost polygon-like sides. It was glowing with an almost magical approach from the little sunlight that fell onto it.

"Thank you for the help, friend." Spyro said as he walked out of the shop. "I wonder what Cynder will think when I ask her." He thought for himself. He flew towards the big, old house that was the blacksmith's quarters, and when he landed, he walked up to the old earth dragon that was helping him with the necklace. "Here the gem is, sir." Spyro said politely as he handed him the gem that he had held in his paw.

"Wonderfull. I'll go right ahead on it now. And I will search you up when I am finished with it." Terrador said. "Go and enjoy your time with her now. I guess you have been missing her, so I won't hold you up anymore. And when the moment comes, I wish you the best of luck, Spyro."

"Thank you. It means a lot." He answered as he took off to the room that Cynder and he were sharing. When he came to the balcony, Cynder weren't there. However, Celicia was.

"Hey there Celicia. You know where Cynder is?" Spyro asked her.

"Well, she is eating right now. I decided to wait for you so I could have a talk to you." She answered. "So anyways, what have you been up to in the last days? Cynder is being driven mad by all the puzzling. Although, I think I know what your up to, Cynder doesn't."

"Why would you ask if you already think you know what I'm up to?" Spyro asker her.

"Spyro, you should know. I mean, you are just like that yourself. It isn't enough to think, one has to know. Understand what I mean?" She said.

"Yeah. Can you hold a secret for me? I don't want Cynder to know this, _yet._"

"Well, of course I can! I were the best in the village at doing that before, so why should I stop now?"

"Thanks." Spyro said before explaining her what he was going to do, and what he had done. After the almost hour long explaination, Celicia had to ask.

"So this crystal you chose, does it actually hold your soul, or is it just something you say?" She let out.

"It does truly hold it, yes. I want Cynder to know how much I care for her, so that is the one thing I think fits."

"Well, I can't say anything else than that this is amazing! You are actually giving a part of your soul away, freely, just to show her how much you love her! That is even more special than the race of dragon you and I are!" She exclaimed.

"Well, only the best is enough for me, and I want to show her just what the best is. Anyways, if she actually says yes, we could also take it to another step. Then we could make a necklace for me, where an another one of these gems would be resting, this time with a part of her soul within. If we did this, we'd be able to communicate with each other, anyhow far away we are from each other. If that was to be done, my life would be complete. I would live a happy dragon."

"Well, I'm sure she'd say yes. If not, I'll think she has gone crazy." Celicia said with a smile.

"Thank you. Your support is highly appreciated." Spyro said with a thankful smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Celicia asked.

"They are there for being there for you when you need them." Spyro said.

"Exactly." Celicia said. With that, she was about to leave the room. But Spyro stopped her.

"Remember, what we have talked about will not leave this room, alright? Promise me that." Spyro said.

"I promise." She answered.

**Now for the end of the chapter talk. Some of you have been asking when the plot comes in, so I'll just say that it will be here soon. Most of what I have added in the story is to be used, so just you wait, guys. After chapter ten, I think the plot will fit perfectly in.**

**Now, something else you might be wondering about is that I am coming up with this as I go. Well, furthermost, that is true. However, the plot is clear in my head, and I have great plans for this story.**

**With that being said, I finish this chapter, hoping that you like it. Thank you for reading the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Seriously, what is he up to?" Cynder asked herself when she was walking in the corridors, going for their room. "I can't wait to find out." She just kept talking to herself, over and over again until she met Spyro in their room. When she came to the room, Spyro was waiting for her.

"Oh hey there Cynder. Just the dragoness I was waiting for." Spyro said with a loving voice.

"Oh really? Well, thanks for that. What are you up to?" Cynder asked.

"How many times must I say it? It is a surprise." Spyro said with a bit of a loud voice.

"Okay then. I'll let it go for now, but sooner or later, you'd have to show me." Cynder said sternly.

"Don't worry. All I need to say is that you will see in time." Spyro said.

Just as they finished their talk, Cynder felt a bit light headed.

"I think... I'm about to pass out." She managed to gasp as she fell unconscious.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted. He saved her from falling onto the hard stone, making sure nothing'd happen to her.

Cynder just lifted her head and gazed around. She was in a cave of white stone, with ornamental markings on the wall.

"Where am I?" She pondered out loud.

"Well hello there Cynder. Long time, no see." A familiar voice said.

"Who'se there?" Cynder asked as she immediately tensed.

"Why does everyone tense up when I talk to them? First Spyro, and now you?" Ignitus' voice said.

"Oh sorry, Ignitus." Cynder said. "Hey, hold on for a second... IGNITUS! Oh my god you're alive! So it is true what Spyro said to me!" Cynder shouted as she ran into the retired fire guardian's front leg, hugging it with her wings as hard as she could. A few tears could be seen when she said "You are the new Chronicler, aren't you?"

"I sure am, Cynder. As weird as it may be, I was chosen. And that makes me able to take contact with you. But, I didn't summon you here without a reason." he said.

"Well, tell me why you summoned me here, then. I think Spyro got a bit desperate when he just saw me fall unconscious."

"Well, I'm sorry for such a bad timing. Anyways, I have summoned you here so that you may be warned. When Malefor broke the planet apart, it wasn't supposed to be fixed. But as Spyro did just that, an ancient disturbance got woken. The immense power of his mending broke the seal between the light and the dark. Before this happened, darkness and light lived, althought not together, in harmony. But as the seal was broken, they can now clash. This doesn't do anything to you now, but I recon that after about five years, this conflict will hit the plane of the earth. When that happens, everything, both dark and light, will turn evil, because of the rage inbetween the two rivals."

"Then why don't we just stop them at an instance?"

"This might sound a bit deep and advanced, but I will try my best to explain. Without light there can't be dark. Without dark there can't be light. Do you understand what I am saying?" Ignitus said.

"Oh my. This can't be good at all. That means that without light or dark, there will be nothing?!" She said desperately.

"Yes. And the ironic part is that they depend on each other, but at the same time, they hate each other so much that they can't live with each other at all. This means that you have to seal them away again."

"But, how do we do that?" Cynder asked.

"That, I do not know. But I know one thing, and that is that you and Celicia are central in this."

"What? Am I for once important?" Cynder asked. This made the guardian look sternly at her.

"Cynder, you always have been important. If it hadn't been for you, Spyro wouldn't have made it. But you and Celicia are the keys of fixing this issue. Also, I think that there is other dangers waiting for you three. As I said, remember this. You and Celicia are both very sentral, so be careful." He said as Cynder slowly fell away from the place. "I say goodbye to you now. Remember, I will always be there for you when you need me." his voice faded.

"Goodbye, Ignitus." Cynder answered.

As she woke up, she was in a haze. She could hear a desperate voice over her, but she couldn't figure out who it was. She slowly managed to focus as her eyes caught a glimpse of the purple dragon. He looked desperately at her for a second, then he let his head fall on her neck as he cried.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Spyro said as tears were dripping from his eyes like a fountain. "I thought I lost you there, for a second!"

"Wh...What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. Its just that your heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing." Spyro answered, shaking and crying. "I had to put an electronic shock in you to get it started again!"

"Oh my... Well, then I'd probably have to explain what I've been told." She said as she started explaining to Spyro.

After she was finished explaining the case to the purple dragon, he looked at her with a scared face. He wanted to lift the mood a little by being a bit loving.

"Well, that only gives me one more reason to protect you and love you." He said as he gave her a passionate hug. Still, after trying to rise the mood, he couldn't let it be. "But please, never do that again. I love you too much to lose you." He cried softly into her ear.

"Don't worry, Spyro. You are the reason I live, and I am the reason you live. So why would I end both our lives like that?" she said reassuringly.

"Good question." was all he said before giving her a deep kiss. Cynder enjoyed the kiss thorougly, and she delved into it herself. Before they went too far, they heard a guard shout. "The dragons have come!"

"Oh my, we need to get ready!" Cynder shouted as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, and I need to see Terrador! We'll meet up in the temple, okay? See you later!" Spyro shouted as he took into the air, flying right towards the temple, with Terrador's room as his destination. He saw the huge earth guardian sit at the balcony, eyeing all the dragons that had come towards the entrance of the city. Spyro decided to approach him at the second he came in, as he was having a hurry.

"Terrador! Where is the necklace? I need it now." Spyro said.

"It is on my desk. Have you thought to propose for her at the speech you were going to hold?"

"Yeah, Terrador. It would be a very good thing, seeing that Cynder probably is going to be hated. After I have told my story, I have decided to tell them Cynder's too. Also, proposing to her after that, would grant me a bigger chance to have her heart, as well as making the rest of the dragons see how much I love her, thus making them see how nice a girl she is." Spyro rambled quickly.

"You are a bright and resourcefull dragon Spyro. Those who says anything else are just straight up stupid." He said as he looked at the purple dragon with proudness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Terrador. Also, after I have held the speech, and hopefully have gotten engaged with Cynder, I was thinking, maybe you'd back us up, if it didn't go as well as planned." Spyro said.

"I surely will. Now get yourself ready, as they are eager to hear what is going on." Terrador said.

With that, Spyro flew into the pond in a side room that was their bath. He quickly washed himself, making him look more respectable before he flew back to Terrador's desk, picking up the necklace, and flew out of the room, ready to meet the crowd. As he hid the necklace effectively under his wing, Cynder landed at the entrance right before him.

"There you are, Cynder. Are you ready for this?" Spyro asked.

"I'm scared, but yes, I am ready." She answered with a slight shiver.

"Good. Now lets go and meet the dragons eh? I am guessing they'd easily forgive you. If not, I'll be there for you." He said assuringly.

It worked too.

"Yeah." She answered. She felt better after Spyro's reassuring words, and she felt readier than ever before. The dragons flew towards the entrance of the city. Spyro let out a heavy sigh as the doors got opened.

"It'll be just fine." Spyro said to himself. The massive crowd before his eyes was seemingly never-ending, with dragons of all shapes and colors. He felt his heart beat up to about a doubled speed as he walked out on the platoon, with Cynder by his side. The publicum cheered as they saw the purple dragon come to their view, but the cheering subsided when they saw Cynder. On of them were brave and stupid enough to ask

"What is that MONSTER doing here?!" a big, red dragon said.

Spyro growled angrily at this. He charged his voice up, trying to sound happy as he started his speech. But at first he answered the dragon. "She is here because she deserves it. She is just as much a hero as I am." Spyro answered. Incredibly enough, the red dragon retreated back into the crowd.

Spyro let out yet another sigh as he started his speech. "First of all I am happy that you all are here. It means a lot to me to see that so many dragons have survived the war. It is great to see that many of you have been thriving too." he said as he looked over the crowd. Many of the females were holding a child. "I thought there'd only be 16 of them, but there are much, much more." He thought. Then he started speaking again. "Now, right to the case. As you might have seen, peace is here, at last. Many of you'd probably think it was just me too. But that isn't true. Many others have been with in the fight, and they have done just as much as me. This is my story." Spyro said. He then explained how he had been born with a family of dragonflies, how he had found out he was a dragon, the saving of the Guardians and Cynder, and the raging war after this. He also explained how he had saved the world, and what happened before that. Cynder noticed that he hung his head in sorrow, so she quickly gave him a slight hug. Spyro smiled towards her and just started at his speech again"And now, at last, the war with Malefor is over. But, this is where Cynder" He said as he gazed lovingly at the dragoness, who shared the same gaze, "Comes in. First of all, I must say that without her, I wouldn't have made it. When I lost Ignitus, my mentor and father figure, she was the one to support me, stopping me from giving in for the grief of my heart." Spyro said. He saw Cynder shed a loving tear towards him. With that, Spyro explained Cynder's past, how she had been corrupted by the dark master, how Spyro had saved her, and at last how much trouble she had because of her past. And of course, how their life had been after. Most of the dragons that had been tense had now loosened up, and many were now crying at the young love between Spyro, the purple dragon, and Cynder, the former terror of the skies. "And now, after all that, she still is with me. She is my best friend in the world." Spyro concluded the story. The dragons cheered and shouted words like "Thank the ancestors" and "What a hero" And much, much more. Spyro then signalled them to be silent. He turned to the black dragoness, scared, but ready, to ask the question that had been on his mind since the day he was finished with the fight against Malefor.

"And now, for the most important thing to me. Cynder, when I felt down, you helped me up. When all hope was lost, you gave it back to me. When I lost something dear to me, you would stand by my side, and comfort me until I could hold on myself. When I fell into the darkness of my heart, either in grief or hate, you would stop me, and bring me back up. The time I have spent with you has been the most wonderfull time of my life." Spyro said. The crowd was starting to understand what was going on. "_Here goes nothing, I guess." _Spyro thought. "Cynder, would you like to marry me?" Spyro asked as he dragged the necklace up from under his wing. Cynder saw how beautifully decorated it was, with Spyro being depicted, kissing with a dragon she presumed was herself. The necklace had a gem of utmost brilliance, carved into a heart shape. It had an icy blue color, something that surprised her. The crowd went all silent at this.

"_it all makes sence now..."_ Cynder thought to herself. Her mind was filled to the brim, so she couldn't think of anything to say. The crowd was cheering her to say yes.

"I...I don't know what to say..." was all she managed to get up with. The cheering from the crowd was now louder than ever. She delved into the courage of her heart and said; "Spyro, there is nothing else in the world that I would want more than this. YES I WILL! I LOVE YOU!" She shouted for the crowd to hear. And she gave Spyro a gaze he never had seen before. This one was of joy, love and just pure ecstasy. She felt like it was not a sorrow in the world anymore.

This cracked the whole crowd up. Spyro was now crying in joy, as he stared at the dragoness that had just said yes. "I love you." He said as he gave her the most loving kiss he had ever done before. After what seemed like hours, he broke the loving kiss, looking deep into her aqua-green eyes, before putting his gaze at the crowd, and then, relaxed, as he was readying for the act he was going to put up. He jumped up into the air, and he hovered about half a metre above the ground. He felt his feelings develop further as the part of his soul was taken out and given to the dragoness he loved so terribly much.

The whole crowd murmured at the purple aura that surrounded the purple dragon. A white mist flew from his body and into the crystal that was embedded in Cynder's engagement necklace, filling it with a beautiful, white glow. "I give you a piece of my soul, to make you see just how much I care for you." He said.

"Oh my..." Cynder said. She was nothing less than impressed at how the dragon had confessed his undying love to her. "Like creating a beautiful necklace that I would cherish all my life weren't enough, you are actually giving me a piece of your soul..." She said and just stared at him.

The whole crowd cheered and simply went crazy when this was done. Many of them just simply couldn't hold themselves, and they shouted things like "May the Ancestors be with you two!"and "Ancestors bless you two!" and "Cynder, we all forgive you. You deserve this!" And more. Even better, the red dragon which had called her a monster just cried out loud in forgiveness and self-loathing. However, none noticed that a couple of wingless dragons had walked away.

Spyro and Cynder was smiling and crying when Terrador came behind them. "Well done, young dragons. I cannot believe you two just did that in front of the whole world's population of dragons. I am really proud of you." he said.

"Thank you, Terrador!" Spyro said.

"Spyro, how about I do the same for you? That would at least be fair." Cynder said. "Do you have another necklace?" She asked.

"I sure have. Terrador was nice enough to make a copy of yours, except this one depicts your colors on it, instead of mine." Spyro answered. Terrador handed him a pretty much opposite necklace that was at the same time, just like the other one. This one was made with gold, with silver coated markings on it, opposite to Cynder's. The gem was the same, however.

"So, what do I do?" Cynder asked towards Spyro.

"Just delve into your feelings and let them flow around. The soul gem will capture a part of your soul in itself." he answered.

"Seems like it is time to see just how pure my soul is." Cynder said as she relaxed and delved into her feelings. The purple aura of convexity glowed around her as her pure-white soul entered the gem, leaving a pure-white glow in it. Spyro gasped.

"Seems like the evil of the past is completely gone now." Terrador said, watching in awe. That was when a big, red dragon entered the room. He looked like he had hit a child, and then regretted it.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I just couldn't hold myself, as I lost my wife, my son and my sister in that war." The dragon apologized.

"You know what. I'll just say that we didn't expect anything less." Spyro instantly said. "Cynder has done a lot of bad things indeed, but she has a pure soul now. She now has no evil intentions at all, and I doubt she will ever have them either." He said as he pushed his chest forward, showing off the beautiful, gem-imbedded necklace that held a part of Cynder's soul. The soul that resided within was of the purest of white you'd ever find.

"Oh my..." The red dragon said. "My wife and I did the same thing you two did, but her soul was more grey-like than that. This is just amazing. I cannot believe that someone that had been corrupted could be so...Pure."

"Neither do I." Cynder said, as she hung her head a little.

"Cynder, you have to forget the past. If not, it would almost surely kill you. And I don't want that to happen to my bride." Spyro said, putting extra weight on the last word as he smiled lovingly to her.

"I will try my best." She answered as she nuzzled his cheek, sending a tickling sensation through Spyro's body.

The rest of the dragons were still cheering over the speech and Spyro's confession of his love. So were the cheetah's and the moles. This was when the guardians opened the hall they had been working on for the last three weeks. It was made for the welcoming of the dragons, but they had expected something more. That ended up being a engagement ceremony. A huge party was held that night, where one of the teenagers, a fire dragon at the exact same age as Spyro and Cynder decided to make a fiery heart in the sky, and write "May the Ancestors be with you." under it.

Cynder had never felt this good before, when she went to bed, together with her soon-to-be husband, the purple dragon Spyro. "I love you more than anything. You are everything to me." They said in unison as they cuddled each other close, into a hugging position. Spyro felt like he'd never been so close to her before, and he enjoyed the feeling thorougly. He felt her soul being filled with happiness, and she felt his being the same way. Both of them were fast asleep in a couple of seconds. However, this wasn't going to last.

**DUM DUM DUUU! Plot is now coming, guys :) I guess you have been waiting a long time for this, so I won't delay it anymore. In chapter eleven, the plot will be started yet again. Anyways, thank you for reading this story, it is greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night, Cynder slept better than ever. After she had started to wear the necklace that Spyro had made for her, she relaxed more than ever. Mostly just because of his soul being there. Same could not be said about Spyro, though. He had a nightmare. After a while, that hit Cynder too.

_Spyro was in a cave. He wondered where he might be, so he decided to look around. That was when he grasped the environments. The cave was huge and ragged, looking older than the dragon temple did when Spyro first saw it. It was filled to the brim with weird things. In one end of the swiss-cheese like tunnel, the exit was. He quickly saw that he was in Avalar, around the place close to the cheetah village. In another end of the cave, there was a big and glowy patch of... Mushrooms? He just had to check that one out. He walked over to the place and felt the normal fungi-like smell that mushrooms normally had. He then walked over to one of them and just bowed and ate it. He was hungry and didn't care about getting sick. The scratches he had gotten by laying on the cave floor, had dissapeared._

_"Glowing mushrooms that heal... Gotta note this place down." Spyro thought to himself. He walked back into the main chamber, going down another one of the holes. This one led into a room with a huge table in the middle, with pillows laying around it._

_"A meeting room... How peculiar." Spyro thought to himself and took a mental note of the room._

_"Quickly, we have to plan this well, and there is no time to lose!" An angry voice said. Spyro tensed up and searched for somewhere to hide. The most welcoming hiding place was a very dark corner in the right side of the room. But he couldn't sit down there. What if the creatures noticed him? That couldn't be good. He just ended up running into a decently dark corner that was right before the entrance. Just as he had hid, three dragons ran by the hiding place, and Spyro tensed up. Luckily, they didn't notice him, as he was hiding._

_"Sir, the dragons have arrived at the dragon city! What do we do?" A scared voice said with shivering._

_"First you need to fill me in with the details. Now explain yourself." The angry voice answered._

_The dragon started explaining how the dragons had gotten into the city, where they were greeted by the purple dragon himself, as he at the same time proposed to the black dragoness he recognized as Cynder. He also told them the number of the dragons that had come._

_"Oh my..." A female voice said. "That cannot be good at all."_

_"Trust me, we will be okay. We just need to be strategic." The angry voice said as it settled down._

_"Mercynus, do you still plan on capturing them?" The female voice said. "I think it is a bad idea now."_

_"Yes, I do still plan on capturing them. They need to be punished for doing that to our Master." Mercynus answered. "I need you, Icarnia, to go with Ocollunos, find some more of our allies, and capture the young dirtbags that defeated our master without they knowing."_

_"Allright sir. So, how do you think we should do it?" Icarnia asked._

_Mercynus then explained his plans. When he was finished, Spyro felt himself fall unconscious._

_When he woke up again, he sat on his balcony with Cynder. They stared at each other lovingly until Spyro decided to break the silence._

_"How are you, my love?"_

_"I'm just fine. Atleast as long as I am with you."_

_heard something. He turned his head to see what happened when he heard a dump thud beside him. Something had made Cynder go unconscious._

_"Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he got to his feet. He then felt something hard hit him in the head._

_When he woke up yet again, he was back in the cave. The first thing he saw was Cynder being lashed at by a dragon while she was in a crusified state. Spyro watched in horror as he saw his bride being lynched by the dragon, which weirdly enough, didn't have any wings._

_"Stop that right away!" He shouted. He tried to move, but he quickly noticed he was chained too. The wingless dragon only leered at him before sending a powerful lash at Cynder's chest, knocking her breath out of her, making her scream loudly. Spyro couldn't hold the darkness inside anymore, so he let it out._

_"I said, STOP!" Spyro bellowed as his scales turned black. He fired a beam of black convexity, only to have it sended back at him with a tremendous force. The death beam knocked him out._

When he woke up this time, he was in his room, with Cynder almost standing at him, with tears going down her face. His head was pounding, and he quickly saw why. Cynder had rolled him off of the bed and in the process, hit his head in the stone. Under the confusion she didn't notice that though.

"What happened Spyro? I just saw you roll over in your sleep and all, and then suddenly you turn into your dark self again?! What is happening to you?!" She shouted, almost bellowed at the purple dragon.

"Did I do anything really bad?" Spyro asked as he pushed her gently off.

"No, but one of the beams almost hit me!" She said. She was scared out of her mind when Spyro looked at her. He walked up to the dragoness and gave her a loving hug, to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry, Cynder. But I have to talk this up to the Guardians. It is really important." He whispered in her ear

"What is really important, Spyro? We're goddamn engaged! You could atleast tell me!" She shouted as she jumped out of his reach. Spyro ended up explaining what he had seen in his "dream".

"Well, I am not sure that it was a dream after all... I actually think it was a sighting of something going to happen. And that is why we need to report this to the Guardians! And by the way, you don't have to be so agressive." Spyro said.

"Do you really think they are going to try and capture us?" Cynder said with a scared and shivering voice. Being captured by evil again was the worst thing she could think off. What if she attacked Spyro again? She wouldn't be able to live with herself at all after that.

"It sure sounded like it..." He answered. He really hated to see Cynder scared, but he had to let it go for now. She still were a bit angry at him, though.

"Cynder, calm down. You know I never would intentionally hurt you, especially now that we are engaged. I love you too much to do anything bad to you." Spyro said with a comforting and honest voice.

"I'm sorry, Spyro. It is just that you are really scary when you are in your dark form. Especially when you aren't awake." Cynder said as she hung her head.

"Perk up, Cynder. I'm not blaming you for anything. At all. Even if you did try and kill me again, I wouldn't care as long that you'd come back to me afterwards." he said. Cynder felt a bit better, but she couldn't get the icy white eyes of her fiance out of her head.

The two dragons took off from the balcony and flew towards the dragon temple, where the guardians were having a good night's sleep. Spyro went to wake up Cyril and Volteer, while Cynder went to wake up Terrador. The old dragons were confused at first, but when they saw the young dragon's faces, they knew something was wrong.

"What is it you have gathered us for, young dragons?" Terrador asked when they had gathered into the room where the Pool of Visions were.

Spyro turned towards Terrador, and started explaining what he saw in his so-called "dream". After a brief explaination of what he had seen, he also remembered the location of that cave, so he told them that too.

"Huh... Seems like you have run into the Dark Master's drakes. They are just like us, except for their wingless bodies. They also have five claws instead of three. These foes all wield more than one element. So you should be careful around these." Terrador said.

"Yeah, and I found out that they had the power to block convexity too." Spyro said.

"Oh no..." Cynder said. "That means we have lost the advantage of it too!"

"I know. But we have made it before, so we'll make it now too." Spyro said, trying to calm the dragoness. It worked, sort of.

"I guess you are right." Cynder said. She then turned to the guardians, and asked them a question they did not expect from someone like her; "May you keep us safe? We have been through a lot of things and I still need rest."

"Well, that wasn't exactly expected, but we will try our best. This night and the upcoming day is yours, and I sure hope it will be a spectacular and amazing weekend." Volteer said.

"Thank you all. This means very much to us." Cynder said as she gave them all a hug, to signalify her gratefullness. She then turned back towards Spyro.

"Now, lets enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?" She asked him and gazed lovingly at him.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good. My head hurts after that little "incident" just then." He answered. Cynder had managed to headbutt him in the floor when she rolled him off the bed.

The couple then started to walk back to their room. As Spyro was climbing back up the stairs, partly because he felt it was needed and that it would make him sleepy, he just came up with something.

"Hey Cynder, should we warn Celicia about what is going on, or?" He asked.

"Well, it would be a good idea... I mean, she is... Oh my! I nearly forgot! She is just a big a part of this as I am!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true! I forgot too!" Spyro said. Just then, a young fire dragon opened the door to his room and looked at the two dragons with a sleepy and annoyed look.

"Will you two take it easy? You two woke me... Oh my, Spyro and Cynder! Sorry, I didn't notice it was you!" He said, ashamed that he was about to scold on the two dragons that had saved the world.

"No, we are the ones that should say sorry. You have been through a long day, and you should rest now. We are sorry for waking you." Cynder said while she hung her head in shame.

"Oh, no problem. I have wanted to be friends with you, if I'd ever get the chance, and what better chance is now?" He said with a smile.

"Oh, well that is okay by me. So, what is your name?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, my name is Flame. I am about the same age that you are." he said. "Minus one or two years."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Flame. I am glad to be your friend. It would be good to have more than one guy in the world I could trust, althoug the one I have is the one I love the most." Cynder said as she gave Spyro a loving gaze. Flame smiled at them, thankfull to see that the two heroes that saved the world were more than just simple friends.

"Yeah, by the way, I am the dragon that spewed that fiery heart for you. I thought it fitted to the moment." He said. Cynder smiled at him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Flame. That was very sweet of you." She said. Flame blushed at the gesture, but he didn't complain. No one else than his parents had done something like that to him before.

"N-No problem." He said sheepishly.

"I'll just go to our room, okay? See you later, Spyro." Cynder said, understanding that Flame and Spyro wanted a little chat.

"Heh, I see that Cynder has a deep impression on most of us." Spyro said with a goofy voice and smile. Flame blushed even more now. "Hey, don't worry. She just wants to show that she is a friendly dragoness."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, I should probably get back to sleep. It is an important day tomorrow." Flame said.

"Oh? How?" Spyro asked.

"You don't know!? It is being held a seremony tomorrow, at who'll be the new Fire guardian." Flame said with an dissapointed voice. He had thought Spyro would know this.

"Oh, sorry for my ignorance. It's just that I have been very busy at the time. At first I made the beautiful necklace for Cynder, and then it was the preparations to propose. So I haven't had much time to spare." Spyro said.

"Ah, I understand." Flame said. He felt a bit guilty for being so ignorant. Spyro noticed.

"Perk up, Flame. Everyone does mistakes, and that is a good thing. Seriously, if you make a mistake, learn from it, as it will only make your life better." Spyro said with a perk-up like smile.

"Thanks! You know, you're the first friend I've ever had. Except for Ember, though. I'd wish we were more than friends." Flame said.

"Well, don't be afraid to hide your feelings. I'm sure that if you say it on the right timing, she'd most probably accept you." Spyro said with a smile.

"Thanks for the advice. I guess that is the way you got Cynder, eh?" Flame asked.

"Not really. Cynder confessed her love to me first. Although I have been in love with her from day one." Spyro answered.

"Yeah by the way, what do you think of her?" Flame asked.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah." Flame answered.

"I think she is kind, smart, pretty, funny, adorable, cool, friendly, compassionate and most of all, loving." Spyro answered.

"She sounds like the perfect mate." Flame said. Then he noticed the necklace Spyro was wearing. "Oh hey... Is that a part of Cynder's soul!?" Flame asked as he saw the necklace. The soul inside was of the purest white he had seen.

"Sure is." Spyro answered.

"That is soo cool. I know this might sound very personal, but might I try it? I've heard that you feel just how the other one feel when you wield it." Flame said.

"I would let you, but I swore to myself I'd protect it and never cease to wear it." Spyro said as he hung his head. Spyro was an emotional person, so he would do such.

"Then I understand you. Now you perk up. It is your love, not mine." Flame said.

"Thanks. Oh well, see you tomorrow. I really need some sleep now." Spyro said.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Spyro." Flame said as he yawned.

Meanwhile, Sparx was flying in the treetops. He was angry at Spyro for falling in love with his enemy, but he also missed his brother. Very much, in fact.

"How could he fall in love with that evil she-devil? She tried to kill him!" Sparx said to himself. Just as Sparx said that, a familiar voice entered his head.

"Hello there, young dragonfly."

"WHOSE THERE!?" The dragonfly shouted.

"Now that is just bad. Spyro and Cynder only tensed up, and then you come and shout at me? Don't you remember the old master Spyro had?" Ignitus' voice said.

"Oh, is it you. Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Sparx asked, in a slightly disrespectful manner.

"Yes, but now I am the Chronicler. I came to you for a reason. Also, you don't talk like that to an elder. Just a friendly tip."

"Okay, but where are you? I cannot see you."

"I am in your mind. No, you aren't going crazy."

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"I came to tell you that if you ever want to see your brother again, you have to become friends with Cynder. She is a nice dragoness, you know. You just didn't give her a chance."

"But she tried to kill him! I cannot let that go!"

"If Spyro could, you could too."

"But why do I have to become friends with her anyways?"

"Because she and Spyro are soon going to be married. Their love is stronger than anything I've ever seen before."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, I am sure this comes as a shock. But it is a nice thing! Cynder isn't evil anymore, and if you don't trust her, you are missing out on a big thing. If you never become friends with her, you might never be able to call yourself an uncle."

"H..Have they mated!?"

"Not yet, but it is just before."

"How do you know anyway?"

"I know because I have all the information in the world. I can see both the future and the past, as well as the time being. Although it'll take a few years, they are going to be a family. Withless they don't get the support they need."

"Well, thanks for the chat Ignitus. I'll see what I can do." Sparx concluded the chat, but Ignitus weren't finished yet.

"I am not finished yet, young Sparx. You also need to know that Cynder is of great importance now. She and her sister are the only ones that can save the world now."

"Okay? How?"

"A great war between the Light and the Dark is about to engage. Cynder and Celicia are the only ones that can fix this issue. You have about five years before it starts, so I suggest you go and find out if there is anything you can help with."

"Allright. I just hope they accept me when I come back." Sparx said to the voice in his head.

"Don't you worry, Sparx. They will, and you know your brother is forgiving. If not, he wouldn't be engaged, and he wouldn't have a piece of Cynder's soul in his necklace."

Sparx took off into the distance, going back to the city. He didn't like what he had to do, but he did it anyways.

**So, this was chapter 11. My almost longest one, am I right? Anyways, I am gonna explain a bit here. The dark masters drakes thingy was inspired by Age of Heroes by Spartan-029. Go read it if you want some good literature.**

**Now, to the way that soul necklace thing works. When you put a piece of your soul into the crystal, the crystal would be as a second head. You'd feel what is going on around you, including emotions of those nearby. You can also communicate through the soulgem, as long as there is another soul near it. When two lovers shares each others souls, they can talk to each other everywhere. Thus, the love gets increased between each other, as the feelings that one has for another multiplies when they feel how the other one feels for them. But there is a limit to everything, so you don't lose yourself completely in the love. I hope you understand what I mean. Also, thanks for all the 1317 views ;)**


End file.
